Unexpected Love
by roxy94
Summary: HG/FW. Complete. Zwei Personen, die sich nicht verlieben sollten, verlieben sich. Doch es gibt auch andere, die das Mädchen lieben... Oder? Und es gibt da noch die Todesser... Was wird passieren? Wer bekommt am Ende das Mädchen, das Hermione heißt?
1. Prolog

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktäre gehören J.K. Rowling, dies dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

So, das ist dann erstmal der Prolog zu **Unexpected Love** (für die, die kein Englisch verstehen: Unerwartete Liebe). Meine erste etwas längere Story, die ich auch beenden konnte (Und

außerdem meine erste Framione Story!). Also mir gefällt sie ja eigentlich schon richtig.

Und euch? Lasst es mich wissen, am besten mit einem **Review** ;)

Tut es und ermuntert mich zum weiterhochladen :D

Nun will ich nicht länger nerven, viel Spaß mit dem Prolog von Unexpected Love.

Lg **Roxy94**

Oo0oO

**PROLOG**

Oo0oO

Die Sommerferien hatten vor etwa einer Woche begonnen und Hermione hatte beschlossen, diese Ferien bei ihren Eltern zu verbringen, was sie nun zutiefst bereute.

Nicht, das sie ihre Eltern nicht mochte, nur ihre Eltern waren Zahnärzte und hatten kaum Zeit für sie, und allmählich langweilte sie sich. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sie stattdessen die Ferien über tun könnte, denn weitere Wochen bei ihren Eltern bleiben wollte Hermione nicht. _Sie werden es schon verstehen. Was kann ich denn sonst machen? Hmm__…__ ich hab__'__s! Soviel ich weiß ist Harry diese Ferien bei Ron. Ich stoße einfach dazu! Genau, das ist eine brillante Idee!_

Hermione beschloss direkt zu fragen, um zu wissen was ihre Eltern davon hielten.

Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

"Mum? Dad?", Hermione setzte sich.

"Ja, Schätzchen?", fragte ihre Mutter und auch ihr Vater blickte auf.

"Ihr wisst, das ich euch liebe. Aber… wenn es euch nichts ausmachen würde, möchte ich die restlichen Ferien bei Ron verbringen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich liebe es hier, nur es langweilt mich nach einer Zeit. Und ich vermisse die anderen. Würdet ihr _sehr _traurig sein, wenn ich die restlichen Ferien zu Ron und Harry gehen würde?", brachte Hermione drucksend hervor.

"Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee! Klar, verstehen wir das, du kannst ja nicht die ganzen Ferien mit uns verbringen."

"Stimmt, ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, weil wir dich vernachlässigen. Du darfst ruhig gehen.", stimmte auch ihr Vater zu.

"Wirklich? Ihr seit super!", jubelte Hermione.

"Wissen die Eltern das du kommst?", fragte nun Hermiones Mutter.

"Nein. Aber ich will das auch erst mal nicht sagen, ich überrasche sie einfach! Nein, nicht widersprechen!", rief Hermione und lief schon die Treppen hinauf, um zu packen.

xXx

**Im Fuchsbau…**

"Verdammt! Was soll ich jetzt die ganzen Ferien über machen, Mum?", fragte ein ziemlich wütender Weasley.

"Lernen! Du brauchst mehr ZAG's! Georges ZAG's gehen ja noch, aber deine sind zu wenig. Also setze dich auf deinen Umhangboden… und fang an zu büffeln!", rief Mrs. Weasley, ebenso wütend wie ihr Sohn.

Fred lief in sein Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Das war einfach unfair!

George war zu Seamus gegangen und auch Fred war eingeladen worden, aber Molly hatte es Fred nicht erlaubt weil er zu wenige ZAG's hatte, George aber durfte gehen. George wollte am Anfang auch nicht gehen ohne Fred, aber Fred hatte gesagt, zumindest er solle Spaß haben. Ginny war zu einer Freundin aus Gryffindore gegangen, Fred erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihren Namen. Percy, Bill und Charlie waren arbeiten.

Und Harry war gekommen um mit ihm und Ron die restlichen Ferien zu verbringen, doch dann wurden sie von Mollys Vater eingeladen, der sogar mal erfolgreich in Quidditch gewesen war - Harry war sofort begeistert und wollte hin.

Und nun war er alleine zuhause … nur seine Mutter und sein Vater der abends nachhause kam. Toll! Und er sollte lernen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Die langweiligsten Ferien warteten auf ihn - dachte er jedenfalls…

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Und wie gefällt euch der Prolog? Macht es Lust auf mehr?

Bitte, bitte schreibt ein **Review**! Ich belohne euch mit einem schönen Keks ;) *g*

Roxy94 :D


	2. Neue Pläne

**

* * *

**

*- UNEXPECTED LOVE -*

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

So, dann ist das mal das erste Chapt. :D  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr lässt am Ende auch ein **Review** da. Das würde mich seeehr freuen und ermuntern weiterhochzuladen. Kritik ist auch erwünscht!  
Der Rest kommt möglichst bald ;)  
Viel Spaß mit dem ersten Chap von **Unexpected Love**.

Lg, **Roxy94** :)

Oo0oO

**Neue Pläne**

Oo0oO

Hermione saß im Zug Richtung Fuchsbau und summte leise vor sich hin. Sie war so glücklich. Sie freute sich schon richtig auf Harry und Ron und Ginny! Das würden die besten Ferien werden! Ab und zu nickte Hermione kurz ein, und sie war wohl wieder eingenickt, als eine Frau sich über sie beugte und sie weckte.

"Wollen Sie nicht aussteigen? Das ist Endstation!"

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich bin wohl kurz eingenickt. Dankeschön."

Rasch schnappte sich Hermione ihren Koffer und lief auf den Bahnsteig. Fast war sie schon traurig, das sie Harry und Ron nicht gesagt hatte das sie kam, denn sie hätten sie garantiert abgeholt. Hermione schnappte sich einen Taxi, und kaum saß sie fuhr der Wagen schon los.

"Wohin, Miss?", fragte ein blonder Taxifahrer mit einem breitem Lächeln.

"Zum Fuchsbau, bitte."

Der Fahrer hielt abrupt an.

"Wie bitte?", fragte er, als müsse er sich verhört haben.

"Zum Fuchsbau habe ich gesagt, bitte.", wiederholte Hermione geduldig.

"Entschuldigen Sie.", sagte der Fahrer und fuhr wieder los, weil hinter ihm gehupt wurde, "Aber ich kenne noch keinen Taxifahrer, der jemals zum Fuchsbau gefahren ist, es hat mich nur gewundert."

Darüber schmunzelte Hermione.

"Sind sie Verwandt mit der Familie?", fragte der Taxifahrer nach einer Zeit, bemüht ein Gespräch anzufangen.

"Nein, aber gut befreundet.", antwortete Hermione und sprang schon heraus, als sie vor dem merkwürdigem Gebäude hielten.

Der Taxifahrer holte ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum und Hermione bezahlte ihn. Mit einem grinsen verabschiedete sich der Taxifahrer.

Nun ging Hermione auf die Haustüre zu und klingelte. Sie musste eine ganze Zeit warten, bis ihr Fred Weasley öffnete.

"Hermione!", rief er überrascht.

"Hi Fred! Wie ich sehe ist die Überraschung gelungen. Kann ich rein?", fragte Hermione strahlend.

"Klar. Aber…" -

"Und wie geht's so?", unterbrach Hermione. Sie gingen in die Küche und setzten sich. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermione, das das Haus merkwürdig leise war. "Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte Hermione verwundert.

Fred erzählte es hier.

"Oh nein!", stöhnte Hermione, "Das kommt davon, wenn man einfach kommt ohne Bescheid zu sagen!"

"Was machst du jetzt?", fragte Fred.

"Ich glaube, ich fahre zurück zu meinen Eltern.", sagte Hermione missmutig.

"Nein!", widersprach Fred, "Bitte bleib hier im Fuchsbau. Ich langweile mich hier zu Tode!"

"Aber Fred…" -

"Bitte!", Fred machte einen Schmollmund. "Du bist doch nicht umsonst bis hierher gekommen. Mum hat bestimmt nichts dagegen."

"Stimmt, wo ist sie eigentlich?"

"Einkaufen.", sagte Fred. "Bleibst du? Bitte."

"Aber ich…" -

"Wir können sagen, das du mit mir für meine ZAG's übst. Mum wird begeistert sein!"

"Okay, du hast gewonnen.", gab Hermione bei, "Aber erwarte nicht zu viel, ich bin bestimmt todlangweilig."

Fred winkte ab. "Besser, als die Ferien allein zu verbringen. Wir können auch in die Winkelgasse gehen. Ich hab Geld gespart…"

Hermione dachte daran, wie wenig Geld die Weasleys hatten, und bekam plötzlich Mitleid mit ihnen. Sie hörten die Tür zuschlagen und Mrs. Weasley kam in die Küche.

"Fred, kannst du… Hermione?!", stieß Mrs. Weasley überrascht hervor. "Was suchst du denn hier? Ich meine natürlich herzlich willkommen.", sagte Molly verwirrt.

"Eigentlich wollte ich eine Überraschung machen und Harry und Ron besuchen, aber die sind ja nicht da. Fred hatte die Idee, das ich trotzdem hier bleibe und ihm auch bei seinen ZAG's helfe. Natürlich nur, wenn das Ihnen recht ist!"

"Das ist eine fabelhafte Idee!", stimmte Mrs. Weasley zu und drückte Hermione.

"Und duz mich ruhig! Und wie war es bei deinen Eltern?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, die sich ehrlich über Hermiones Besuch freute.

"Ganz gut, aber nach einer Zeit doch langweilig."

"Fred, zeig Hermione doch ihr Zimmer. Du kannst in Rons Zimmer schlafen."

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, und Fred trug Hermiones Gepäck.

"Was habt ihr Mädchen immer in euren Koffern, das sie so schwer sind?!", fragte Fred grinsend. "Das ist Rons Zimmer. Du warst ja schon öfters hier. Und das ist mein Zimmer, direkt gegenüber Rons. Solltest du irgendwelche Fragen haben - komm einfach rein. Du kannst dich ja erstmal einrichten, wenn du willst."

Hermione nickte.

Sie warf sich auf Rons Bett und atmete erst mal tief durch.

_Alleine mit Fred, Molly und Mr. Weasley._

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Aber sie fand es besser als noch eine Woche bei ihren Eltern zu bleiben. Und sie mochte Fred sehr. Wie sehr, das wusste sie noch nicht...

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. Hermione rappelte sich schnell auf und rief "Herein".

"Sorry das ich noch mal störe", fing Fred an sobald die Tür geöffnet war, "Ich wollte nur sagen das du wenn du fertig ausgepackt und dich eingerichtet hast nach unten kommen sollst. Abendessen.", lächelte Fred und Hermione nickte.

"Dann bis gleich.", sagte Fred grinsend und stieg die Treppen runter.

Hermione packte ein hellpinkes T-Shirt aus und eine lockere hellblaue Jeans und zog sich schnell um. Sie sprühte sich noch kurz mit ihrem Deo ein und kämmte sich ihre weichen braunen Haare und band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Sie blickte in den Spiegel und war zufrieden. Schnell hüpfte sie die Treppen hinunter und ein angenehm köstlicher Geruch stieg in ihre Nase. Sie liebte Mollys Kochkünste und merkte erst jetzt wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte.

"Du willst also wirklich mit Hermione lernen? Bist du dir sicher?", hörte Hermione Molly zu Fred sagen.

"Ja, Mum, was denn sonst? Guck mich nicht so an, ich weiß nicht was du meinst!"

"Hallo.", sagte Hermione und betrat die Küche.

"Hermione, setz dich doch, du bist bestimmt hungrig, wir wollten gerade mit dem Essen anfangen.", bat Molly Weasley.

"Ja, Dankeschön.", bedankte sich Hermione und setzte sich neben Fred.

Es war schon ziemlich spät und Hermione wollte schon nach Mr. Weasley fragen, doch genau in dem Moment kam Mr. Weasley in die Küche.

"Guten Abend, Mr. Weasley", begrüßte Hermione.

"Oh, Hermione, was für eine Überraschung!", freute sich Mr. Weasley und begrüßte Mrs. Weasley und Fred.

"Freut mich, das du da bist, Hermione. Weißt du, ich habe viel über Elek… Elektizität gelesen, und es fasziniert mich immer wieder. Elektizität ist doch richtig, oder?"

"Ähm, nein, es heißt Elektrizität."

"Ja, wie auch immer. Also, ich hab da so ne Stelle nicht ganz verstanden, es geht um…"

"Arthur, Hermione ist bestimmt müde, du kannst es morgen mit ihr klären.", sagte Mrs. Weasley mit fester Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch erlaubte.

"Sollen wir nach oben gehen ?", fragte Fred, der bemerkte das Hermione zu Ende gegessen hatte.

"Klar."

Die beiden machten sich die Treppen hinauf und gingen in Freds Zimmer. Sein Zimmer war nicht besonders groß, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Gegenüber der Tür, am Fenster, lag sein Bett, links davon hatte er einen Tisch, der mit vielen Schulbüchern überseht war, daneben war ein Schrank mit einem Schloss versehen, der höchstwahrscheinlich abgeschlossen war, und gegenüber an der anderen Wand war sein Kleiderschrank.

"Nichts besonderes.", lästerte Fred und strich sich verlegen über den Kopf, als ihm klar wurde wie unordentlich sein Zimmer war. "Ich hatte keine Zeit aufzuräumen, äh…"

"Mir gefällt dein Zimmer.", wischte Hermione beiseite und setzte sich auf Freds Bett.

"Äh, danke.", meinte dieser und wurde augenblicklich rot. Hermione lächelte, dieses Rotwerden hatte sie auch öfters bei Ron gesehen. Er setzte sich auch.

"Was sollen wir machen?", fragte Fred.

"Ähm… Fred?"

"Ja?"

"Nimmst du es mir _sehr _übel, wenn ich einfach nur schlafen gehen möchte?", fragte Hermione flehend.

"Was? Um diese Uhrzeit? Äh, ich meine, klar, ich hab nichts dagegen, geh ruhig schlafen."

"Du bist beleidigt!"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht!", widersprach Fred.

"Enttäuscht?"

"Vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich hatte erwartet das wir noch was zusammen machen oder so. Aber geh du ruhig schlafen.", fügte er noch schnell hinzu.

"Danke, Fred, du bist ein Schatz!", rief Hermione und umarmte ihn kurz. Dann wünschte sie eine gute Nacht und machte sich in Rons Zimmer.

"Sie hat mich Schatz genannt.", murmelte Fred noch in seinem Zimmer.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

...so schnell wie möglich!

Ich weiß, ich weiß, im ersten Chap passiert nicht wirklich viel. Aber das wird sich ändern.  
Das nächste Chap wird spannender sein und...  
halt, ich verrate nicht's :P

Bitte bitte **Review** dalassen, ich möchte unbedingt wissen was ihr von der Story haltet! Ich hoffe es macht euch  
neugierig und ihr bleibt dran!

Bis zum nächsten Chap,

**Roxy94** ;)


	3. Die erste Nachhilfestunde

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Zuerst möchte ich mich herzlich bei **Tuniwell**, **Mimorin** und **mystiva88** für die **Reviews** bedanken! Ihr seit der Grund, weshalb ich jetzt schon den 2. Chap hochlade!  
Hier die versprochenen Kekse! *Allen Kekse geb* (Habe euch allen per **PN** geantwortet ;)

**Achtung**: In diesem Chapter wird etwas über Liebestränke erwähnt. Ich habe keine Ahnung ob im Original (also in den Büchern von J.K. Rowling) etwas über Liebestränke stand. Ich habe mir einfach selbst etwas zusammengereimt und aufgeschrieben. Also, wenn es im Original anders war, wurde es hier nicht berücksichtigt.

So, und nun wünsche ich allen viel Spaß mit dem 2. Chap :D

Lg **Roxy94**

Oo0oO

**Die erste Nachhilfestunde**

Oo0oO

Hermione wachte davon auf, das die Sonne in ihr schönes Gesicht strahlte.

"Verdammt, warum sind meine Gardinen nicht geschlossen!", schimpfte sie, als ihr klar wurde, das sie nicht zuhause, sondern bei den Weasleys war. Sie blickte auf ihren Wecker. Erst sieben Uhr! Sie kuschelte sich noch mal in das Bett, um noch ein bisschen zu schlafen.

xXx

"Ähm, Hermione…"

Hermione gähnte laut, dann blickte sie denjenigen an, der sie gerade sanft aufgerüttelt hatte.

"Fred!", rief sie überrascht und deckte sich schnell zu, denn sie hatte nur ein kurzes Nachthemd an, und wurde augenblicklich rot.

"Sorry, das ich dich wecke, aber…" -

"Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte Hermione unwirsch und rieb sich die Augen.

"Halb elf.", antwortete dieser.

"Oh verdammt! Ich habe verschlafen! Sorry, Fred, kannst du vielleicht rausgehen, ich komme sofort."

"Klar. Wir warten unten… Ähm Frühstück.", sagte er verlegen und man merkte wie peinlich ihm diese Situation war.

Hermione zog sich schnell etwas an, ohne darauf zu achten ob das Angezogene zusammenpasste, kämmte sich schnell die Haare und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

_Duschen kann ich nach dem Frühstück auch noch. Verdammt, ich verschlafe am ersten Tag, was für eine Blamage!_

Als sie in die Küche kam, wurde sie von Molly Weasley und Fred begrüßt.

"Tut mir Leid, das ich dich wecken lassen hab, Hermione, aber noch länger konnten wir nicht warten. Arthur hat schon gegessen und ist auf der Arbeit."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Hermione, wie spät sie wirklich dran war. Sie hatten auf sie gewartet, wie peinlich!

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, Mrs. Weasley, aber ich habe leider verschlafen. Das kommt nicht noch mal vor!"

"Ist ja nicht so schlimm.", murmelte Fred.

"Oh doch!", widersprach Hermione, "Aber ich versichere, das kommt nicht noch mal vor, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Das ist alles nur halb so schlimm", winkte diese ab, "Und du sollst mich duzen.", lächelte sie dann.

Sie aßen. Danach ging Hermione duschen. Das Wetter war wirklich warm, und eine kalte Dusche konnte nie schaden. Anschließend zog sie sich etwas ordentliches an und betrat Freds Zimmer, nachdem sie erst angeklopft hatte.

"Hey!", begrüßte Fred.

"Was machst du?", fragte Hermione und ging hinein.

Plötzlich kam Mrs. Weasley rein.

"Ach, seit ihr schon dabei zu lernen? Ich dachte ihr hättet das vergessen! Gut, dann will ich nicht länger stören!", und schon ging Mrs. Weasley wieder aus dem Zimmer.

"Toll!", murrte Fred.

"Ach komm, das schaffen wir. Und wir dürfen den Grund nicht vergessen, weshalb ich hier bin.", sie grinste.

"Meinetwegen."

"Was lernen wir zuerst? Wo bist du am schlechtesten?", fragte Hermione sofort.

"Zaubertränke!", sagte Fred und man hörte deutlichen Hass in der Stimme.

"Was war euer letztes Thema?"

Fred wurde rot.

"Liebestränke…", murmelte er leise.

"Oh… Und was weißt du darüber?"

"Worüber?"

"Na über Liebestränke!"

"Hmm… also, wenn man den Trank braut, dann liebt dich die Person, an den du den Trank gibst."

"Und weiter?"

"Was weiter?", antwortete Fred mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Wie braut man den Trank? Was braucht man dafür, worauf muss man achten?"

"Ähm…"

"Verdammt Fred! Ihr habt den Trank von Anfang bis Ende durchgenommen, warum weißt du nichts darüber?", fragte Hermione ehrlich verärgert.

"Nun ja, George und ich… wir waren in den letzten Zaubertränkestunden etwas beschäftigt… Geschäfte, weißt du?"

"Im Unterricht hast du dich nicht mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen, egal, was für "wichtige" Geschäfte du zu erledigen hattest… Und warum kann George das?"

"Jaaa, sehr wichtige Geschäfte… Er hat später alles in der Bibliothek wiederholt, glaub ich…"

"Warum hast du das nicht auch getan?"

"Hermione, komm wieder runter!"

"Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, das du so tust als wäre Unterricht unwichtig! Du brauchst das für dein späteres Leben verdammt noch mal!"

"Nein, eigentlich ja nicht…"

"Ach ja? Was willst du denn werden?"

"Nun ja… ich… äh… ich darf's dir nicht sagen, Sorry Hermione."

"Es gibt nichts zu sagen, stimmt's?"

"Doch…"

"Aha, und wer verbietet dir es mir zu sagen?"

"Ich darf es niemandem sagen, es ist geheim… Eine Sache mit George… Komm runter Hermione.", sagte Fred, der sich nun wirklich ärgerte.

"Ach Entschuldige, ich bin irgendwie nicht gut drauf heute, glaub ich… Sollen wir von vorne anfangen?", fragte Hermione und blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

"Wäre wohl das Beste.", stimmte Fred zu und grinste wieder.

"Also… erst einmal zum gesetzlichem … Liebestränke zu brauen und jemandem zu verabreichen ist verboten, da der andere sich dann nicht wehren kann und sich unwiderruflich in dich verliebt.

In der Vergangenheit hat es schon zuviel Schaden angerichtet, zum Beispiel gibt es Sir Roberts, der Prinzessin Valeria liebte und ihr diesen Trank verabreichte, doch er bemerkte ziemlich rasch, dass ihm die Prinzessin nicht mehr gefiel, denn nun verfolgte die Prinzessin ihn auf Schritt und Tritt. Er liebte sie nicht mehr und heiratete eine andere.

Prinzessin Valeria aber liebte Sir Roberts wegen dem Trank bis an ihr Lebensende und starb, ohne je geheiratet zu haben und ohne je jemand anderen als Sir Roberts geliebt zu haben. Das mal ganz kurz, um zu zeigen, was Liebestränke anrichten können. Es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen, wo man Zaubertränke brauen darf, aber die stehen im Gesetzbuch des Zaubereiministeriums und die musst du nicht auswendig können, es sei denn, du möchtest in deiner Zukunft einen Beruf im Ministerium ausführen."

Fred schüttelte den Kopf, ganz so, als käme es ihm absurd vor, im Ministerium zu arbeiten.

"Gut, dann reicht es, das du weißt, das es einige Ausnahmen gibt. Liebestränke sind äußerst schwer zu brauen, und sollte man kein Zaubertränkeprofi sein, so kann es mächtig in die Hose gehen. Was dabei alles passieren kann, kannst du im Zaubertränkebuch auf der Seite 268 im nachlesen. Oder besser gesagt, du musst es dort durchlesen, denn das ist wichtig."

"Moment mal… Du kannst die Seite auswendig?", fragte Fred verblüfft.

"Ich kann fast alle Seiten im Zaubertränkebuch auswendig! Jetzt aber zurück zum Thema. Also, Zaubertränkebrauen ist dem Vielsafttrankbrauen ähnlich. Weißt du wie man Vielsafttränke braut?", fragte Hermione.

"Ich weiß nicht mal was Vielsafttränke sind!", antwortete Fred spottend.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

"Seite 189 bis 192 im Zaubertränkebuch, das liest du dir bitte auch durch. Nun ja, das wichtigste und dabei wohl auch schwerste ist, das man drei verschiedene Sachen des Menschen bekommen muss, dem man den Trank braut."

"Drei verschiedene? Was zum Beispiel?"

"Zum Beispiel Haare, Fingerabdrücke…"

"Fingerabdrücke?", unterbrach Fred.

"Ja, dann zum Beispiel einen Zahn falls möglich, einen Nagel, aber ein halber Nagel reicht auch, und vieles dieser Sachen mehr. Du siehst, dass das ziemlich schwer ist und deutlich in die Hose gehen kann, wenn man ausversehen drei Sachen von verschiedenen Personen nimmt. Aber das steht alles auf Seite 268. Es gibt viele Arten von Liebestränken, aber das klären wir später. Hmm, was gibt es noch?"

"Hermione?"

"Jaaa?"

"Werde Lehrerin!", forderte Fred.

"Was?", fragte Hermione erstaunt.

"Du sollst Lehrerin werden!"

"Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

"Weil du… dafür geschaffen bist! Hogwarts braucht dich! Nicht einmal Snape kann so gut erklären und ich wette, er kann keine einzige Seite im Zaubertränkebuch auswendig!"

"Ähm, danke, Fred.", sagte Hermione geschmeichelt, "Aber erst einmal reicht es, wenn ich deine Lehrerin bin. Also…"

Sie lernten weiter und Fred hörte wirklich interessiert zu.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Und? Was sagt ihr dazu? Bitte lasst es mich mittels einem **Review** (oder **PN**) wissen!

Das 3. Chap muss erst übergangen werden. In den nächsten Tagen kommt es bestimmt on ;)

**Roxy94**


	4. Picknick mit unerwartetem Ende

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Zuerst einen großen Dank an meine treuen **Reviewer**, habe alle **Reviews** beantwortet! Dieses Chap ist als Dank für alle schönen **Reviews** besonders lang!

Ich mag es nicht am Anfang des Chap's viel rumzunerven, also bitte nach dem Chap den **unteren** Teil lesen nicht vergessen ;)

Lg **Roxy** :)

Oo0oO

**Picknick mit unerwartetem Ende**

Oo0oO

Fred und Hermione saßen nach dem Frühstück rum und grübelten nach, was sie denn tun sollten. Plötzlich bekam Hermione einen Geistesblitz.

"Ich hab's!", rief sie, "Wir machen ein Picknick!"  
"Wer nickt womit?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

"Haha Fred, ich meine ein Picknick! Moment… du weißt nicht was ein Picknick ist?"  
"Offensichtlich nicht."

"Okaaaay. Also, Ein Picknick ist eine Mahlzeit, die im Freien eingenommen wird.. Oft ist ein Picknick verbunden mit einem Ausflug."  
"Also, man geht und isst draußen. Warum appariert man denn nicht zum gewünschten Ort?"

"Weil der Sinn der Veranstaltung ist der, dass man vielleicht ein bisschen spazieren geht oder halt einen Ausflug macht."

"Aber dann muss man das Essen doch die ganze Zeit mit rumschleppen?", fragte Fred verwundert. "Oder wir nehmen einfach einen Zauber der alles leichter macht."

"Fred, du bist wirklich schlimm! Ich denke nur daran, was du ohne Zauberei machen würdest!", Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das würd ich wohl nicht überleben!"

"Okay, also bist du einverstanden mit einem Picknick? Kennst du einen Ort wo man einen Ausflug machen kann und eventuell auch ein Picknick?"

"Lass mich mal nachdenken. In der Nähe ist ein Wald, dazwischen fließt auch ein Fluss und so. Was hältst du davon?", fragte Fred und blickte Hermione an.

"Klingt gut. Dann sollten wir wohl anfangen zu packen."

"Wie viele Tage bleiben wir denn?"

"Tage?! Wir machen nur einen Ausflug und sind spätestens am Abend wieder zurück. Was denkst du denn!"

"Ach so.", sagte Fred enttäuscht.

Sie gingen zu Mrs. Weasley und erzählten von ihrem Plan. Anders als Fred wusste sie, was ein Picknick war und gab ihnen eine Decke und wollte schon Butterbrote schmieren und anderes dazupacken, da widersprach Hermione und sagte, sie habe schon genug Arbeit und sie würde das schon mit Fred machen. Molly warnte sie noch, das Fred zwei linke Hände habe (**A/N**: Nicht wortwörtlich nehmen!), doch Hermione winkte ab und sagte, das würde schon klappen.

So gingen sie in die Küche und Hermione hatte wirklich Schwierigkeiten mit Fred, vor allem da er sich nicht richtig konzentrierte und die ganze Zeit Spielchen mit den Lebensmitteln trieb und Hermione beinahe den letzten Nerv raubte. Am Ende hatten sie aber trotzdem einen beachtlichen Picknickskorb, der einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

"Ich habe zwar immer noch nicht den Sinn eines Picknicks verstanden und warum wir nicht zuhause essen, aber gegen einen Spaziergang habe ich nichts."

Darüber konnte Hermione nur den Kopf schütteln.

"Hermione! Jetzt lass uns endlich mal anhalten!"

"Man bist du faul! Das waren erst ein paar Kilometer!"

"Erst? Weißt du wie viel Uhr wir schon haben?", fragte Fred und sah sie an, als spreche er mit einer Verrückten. "Kann sein. Okay, wenn wir einen schönen Platz finden, halten wir an und…"

"Dasselbe hast du auch vor fünfzehn Minuten gesagt!", ärgerte sich Fred.

"Okay, jetzt mein ich's ernst.", Hermione amüsierte sich über Fred, auch wenn sie es nicht zeigte.

"Hier sieht's doch gut aus!", sagte Hermione ein paar Minuten später.

"Endlich!"

Hermione breitete die Picknickdecke aus und setzte sich hin. Auch sie war erschöpft. Fred ließ sich neben sie fallen und prophezeite, er würde beim Nachhauseweg Nachhause apparieren.

"Essen wir? Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

"Meinetwegen.", Hermione amüsierte sich immer mehr über den schlechtgelaunten Fred und konnte ein Lachen nur mit Mühe zurückhalten.

Als Hermione das Essen hervorholte, verbesserte sich Freds Laune und er war wieder wie immer. Sie aßen zu den verschieden belegten Butterbroten noch Obst und Gemüse und ließen es sich schmecken. Dazu tranken sie Orangensaft und Fred sagte, er vermisse den guten alten Butterbier. Darüber konnte Hermione nur lachen.

Nach dem Essen packten sie das Essen weg und Hermione legte sich auf die Picknickdecke. Sie war wirklich todmüde.

"Hermione?"

"Ja?", fragte Hermione.

"Ich geh ein bisschen spazieren."

"Okay, entfern dich nicht so weit, ja?" "Warum? Hast du etwa Angst von wilden Tieren aufgefressen zu werden?", Fred grinste sie an.

"Nein, aber trotzdem."

"Okay. Bis später."

Hermione machte es sich auf der Picknickdecke bequem und schon nach einigen Minuten schlief sie erschöpft ein.

xXx

Fred ging durch den Wald. Er ging eigentlich nie in einen Wald. Er machte überhaupt das alles, was er mit Hermione machte, sonst nie. Zum Beispiel in den Wald gehen und picknicken. Oder zum Beispiel lernen. Fred grinste. Zum Glück hörte seine Mutter diesen Gedankenzug nicht! Sie würde ihn köpfen! Fred grinste noch mehr.

Prompt erschien Hermiones Gesicht in seinen Gedanken, als er so durch den Wald stampfte. Ihr Lächeln, und wie ihre Augen blitzten wenn sie wütend war! Fred grinste noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt ging. Fred war so glücklich, er könnte in die Luft springen.

_Sie ist so süß, wenn sie wütend ist. _Sofort runzelte Fred die Stirn und sein Lächeln verschwand. Moment mal, was dachte er denn da? Und das über Hermione! Sie war nur eine Freundin und überhaupt nur an seinem Bruder Ron interessiert.

_Was findet sie bloß an dem Schwachkopf._ Fred kam immer mehr durcheinander. Seine Gedanken gefielen ihm nicht. _Ihm _konnte es doch egal sein, für wen sich Hermione interessierte. Überhaupt war sie sowieso nur eine Besserwisserin und… Hermiones Gesicht erschien ihm wieder vor Augen. _So hübsch… Verdammt, Fred, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Was ist nur mit __mir los? Vielleicht, weil ich müde bin. Genau, daran wird es liegen. _Nein, sie war keine Besserwisserin. Und auch keine Streberin mehr. Sie war wunderschön geworden.

Und egal, wie sehr Fred diesen Gedanken hasste, es war einfach so. Und ihm war es egal, wen sie warum liebte. Genau. Sie war nur als Lehrerin für ihn da und überhaupt war sie gar nicht gekommen, um _ihn _zu sehen, sondern um Ron zu sehen.

Fred war noch nie eifersüchtig auf Ron gewesen, noch nie. Was war nur mit ihm los? Warum war er so durcheinander? Ihm fiel keine Erklärung darauf ein. Vielleicht, weil er so lange mit Hermione alleine war. Vielleicht deswegen. Könnte ja sein.

Freds Gedanken drehten Purzelbäume und nervten ihn so sehr, das er am liebsten nachhause appariert wäre. Aber nein, er konnte Hermione nicht allein im Wald lassen. Außerdem hatte sie diesen Ausflug nur gemacht, um ihn ein bisschen vom Lernen abzulenken, damit er nicht mehr so frustriert war. Und er entspannte sich nicht, sondern erreichte nur das Gegenteil. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie so viel gelernt und Fred verstand alles wirklich besser, doch es langweilte ihn zu lernen. Am liebsten würde er zu Seamus und George apparieren.

Sie übten bestimmt den ganzen Tag Quidditch und besuchten die Winkelgasse. Sie hatten bestimmt mehr Spaß als er. Sofort fiel ihm wieder Hermione ein. Hermione, die ihre Ferien für ihn mit Lernen opferte. Hermione, die sich bestimmt auch über das Lernen langweilte, aber versuchte immer gute Laune zum schlechten Spiel zu machen. Hermione, die einfach immer für ihn da war. Hermione, die seinen Bruder liebte. _Verdammt! Ist mir doch egal, wen sie weshalb liebt!_ Doch es war ihm nicht egal. Er wusste einfach keinen Grund auf seine Gedanken. Zum ersten mal sah er Hermione mit anderen Augen.

Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie vor ihm stand, wie er zu ihr kam, wie ihre Lippen sich berührten, wie er sie küsste…

Am liebsten würde Fred seinen Kopf gegen einen Baum schlagen. Er ging zum Fluss und tauchte seinen Kopf hinein. Das Wasser war kühl, doch Fred merkte dies nicht sehr, da sein Kopf wirklich warm war. Wahrscheinlich vom vielen Nachdenken, dachte er. Dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Hermione. Er atmete tief ein und aus und versuchte sich von seinen nervenden Gedanken zu erholen und sich zu beruhigen. Verdammt, diese Hermione, was sie in ihm anrichtete!

Als Fred angekommen war, sah er, das Hermione zusammengekauert auf der Decke schlief. Fred setzte sich neben sie. Ihr Haar war auf ihre braunen Augen gefallen und er strich das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr. Ihr Haar war so weich! Sie schlief so brav, so süß. Fred strich ihr übers Gesicht, über ihre Nase und ihre weichen Lippen.

Er wollte sie wecken, doch er _konnte _sie nicht wecken, sie schlief so süß. Also legte er sich neben sie, und bevor er lange drüber nachdenken konnte war auch er eingeschlafen.

xXx

Hermione wachte davon auf, das sie vor Kälte zitterte. Es war schon dunkel geworden, doch das bemerkte sie nicht.

"Fred?", Hermione schüttelte ihn sanft.

"Hmmhmm?"

"Hast du eine Decke dabei? Mir ist kalt."

Fred zog sie zu sich an seine Brust.

"Schon besser.", sagte Hermione müde und lehnte sich an seine Brust und schlief wieder ein.

xXx

Als Fred von einem Geräusch aufwachte, war es dunkel um sie herum und er wunderte sich wo er war. Danach fiel es ihm wieder ein und er bemerkte Hermione, die an seine Brust gelehnt schlief. Er wurde rot. Was suchte sie an seiner Brust? Warum waren sie überhaupt noch hier? "Hermione!", rief er laut und schüttelte sie.

"Noch eine Minute, Mum.", bat Hermione und klammerte sich noch fester an ihn, als sei er seine Bettdecke.

"Hermione!", rief er nun lauter und hörte nicht auf sie zu schütteln.

Endlich wachte Hermione auf.

"Was machst du in meinem Zimmer, Fred?", fragte sie überrascht und bemerkte dann, dass sie sich an ihn geklammert hatte und halb auf seiner Brust und Bauch lag.

Sofort wurde sie rot und rappelte sich auf. Erst dann wurde ihr klar, wo sie waren.

"Warum sind wir noch im Wald?", fragte sie ärgerlich. Die Dunkelheit behagte ihr nicht.

"Wir sind wohl eingeschlafen."

Hermione versuchte zu verbergen, das sie Angst hatte, und fragte: "Und was jetzt?" "Wir apparieren einfach nachhause."

"Ich kann nicht apparieren.", erinnerte Hermione ihn.

"Ich nehm dich mit."

Sie packten alles zusammen und hielten sich dann an der Hand, um zusammen nachhause zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren.

Doch wie sehr sich Fred Mühe gab, es klappte einfach nicht.

"Was ist los, Fred?", fragte Hermione ängstlich und drückte seine Hand fester.

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie kann ich nicht apparieren."

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

"Es liegt nicht an mir. Ich kann apparieren. Aber irgendwie funktioniert es nicht."

"Sag bloß nicht, dieser Wald ist appariergeschützt."

"Okay, ich sage es nicht."

"Wie?", fragte Hermione ärgerlich.

"Du hast gesagt ich soll nicht sagen, das dieser Wald appariergeschützt ist und ich hab's nicht gesagt.", erklärte Fred und grinste.

"Fred, kannst du mal ein bisschen ernst sein! Ist es hier jetzt appariergeschützt?", fragte Hermione und verlor fast die Nerven. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich war vor ein paar Jahren mal mit George hier, ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Und was jetzt? Deine Mutter macht sich bestimmt die größten Sorgen. Duuuu, Fred, hier gibt es doch bestimmt keine Wölfe, oder?"

"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber du hast ja keine Angst, oder?", fragte Fred und grinste. Hermione boxte ihm gegen den Arm.

"Boa Fred, du kannst aber auch niemals ernst sein! Und was machen wir jetzt?"

"Ich glaube, uns fällt nichts anderes übrig als hier zu bleiben. Zu Fuß würden wir die Kilometer nachhause nicht finden, es ist viel zu dunkel."

"Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben!", fand Hermione und setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und dachte nach.

"Darf ich, während du nachdenkst, das Zelt schon mal aufbauen?", fragte Fred.

"Du hast ein Zelt dabei?", fragte Hermione und stand erfreut auf.

"Aber kein Großes. Ich habe mir mal in Hogsmeade so ein Taschentuch gekauft. Wenn man "_Zeltipus_" sagt und mit dem Zauberstab darauf tippt, dann wird es zu einem Zelt. Aber kein so großes Zelt wie in der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft, sondern so was wie ein Muggelzelt. Für George und mich hat es bei Ausflügen immer gereicht, aber mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen."

Hermione war begeistert. Warum wusste sie nicht, das es solche Taschentücher gab?Unterdessen holte Fred das Taschentuch heraus, tippte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sagte _Zeltipus_. Das Taschentuch drehte sich, flog in die Luft und wieder runter und langsam erschien ein kleines Zelt. Sofort krochen die beiden hinein und Hermione war wirklich enttäuscht. Es war nicht größer, als es von draußen aussah und Hermione hatte dies heimlich doch erwartet, obwohl Fred sie gewarnt hatte.

"Klein, ich weiß. Aber für eine Nacht muss es gehen. Besser als ohne Zelt, oder?", fragte Fred und lächelte sie an.

"Ja, geht schon.", sie lächelte zurück. Hermione legte den Picknickkorb auf eine Seite des Zeltes. Sie legten sich hin und deckten sich mit der Picknickdecke zu. Schon war kein Platz mehr in dem Zelt. Fred sprach noch ein paar Zaubersprüche, damit wilde Tiere vom Zelt fern blieben und sie sicher waren, und sie schliefen dann todmüde ein.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

So, und was sagt ihr soweit? Und wie fandet ihr vor allem den Teil, wo Freds Gedanken spinnten :P ?  
Bitte **Reviewen** nicht vergessen!

Vor dem **Reviewen** noch eine **wichtige** Frage:

Wollt ihr, das die Story lang wird **oder** in ein paar Chap's endet?  
Bitte beantwortet die Frage in euren **Reviews** mit! **Danke**!

Im moment poste ich ja relativ oft, da ich viele Ideen und auch Zeit habe.  
Ich hoffe, das bleibt so, ich werde versuchen mindestens einmal die Woche zu posten!

ganz liebe grüße,

eure **roxy** :D


	5. Zimmerarrest

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Zuerst vielen Dank für eure tollen **Reviews** und vor allem einen riesigen Dank dafür, das ihr in euren Reviews auf meine Frage eingegangen seit!  
Schwarzlesern antworte ich ab jetzt immer in den Chaps, da es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt ;) Also: traut euch!

**Helen-Verena**: Erstmal danke für dein Review, freut mich das die Story dir gefällt. Danke das du auf meine Frage eingehst, ich hab mich aber noch nicht recht entschieden.  
Dankeschön, baut wirklich auf, das die Story dir soweit gefällt ;)

So, diesmal hat es (für meine Verhältnisse) ein paar Tage länger gedauert als sonst, ich weiß, und dabei war dieses Chap schon längst fertig geschrieben. Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich war mir noch nicht sicher ob es soweit gut ist und hab die Story zig mal übergangen.

Bitte hasst Mrs. Weasley nach diesem Chap nicht! Sie hat es nicht verdient, sie ist nur durcheinander! Ich hasse sie ja auch nicht ;) Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben, weil sie hier Vorwürfe an Fred macht, die euch nicht gefallen werden, z.B. das er lügt.

Aber was rede ich solange drum herum, lest es einfach und entscheidet selbst! Das nächste Chap kommt hoffentlich schneller als dieses, ich werde mir möglichst viel Mühe geben. Tut mir Leid, das ich an Valentinstag so ein Chap, wo es gar nicht um Liebe geht, hochladen muss, aber es geht nicht anders.

Und jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem vierten Chap!

Lg, **Roxy** :)

Oo0oO

**Zimmerarrest**

Oo0oO

Als Hermione aufwachte, wusste sie nicht wie viel Uhr es war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob es noch Nacht war oder ob der Morgen schon begonnen hatte. Ihre Armbanduhr war im Picknickkorb, und der lag neben Fred, sodass es nicht möglich war die Uhr rauszuholen, ohne Fred zu wecken. Hermione seufzte. Warum hatte dieses Zelt auch kein Fenster oder sonst dergleichen? Sie beschloss noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, konnte aber nicht nochmals einschlafen. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte zu Fred.

Er schlief noch. Und sogar im Schlaf grinste er noch. _Ich würde zu gerne wissen, wovon er so süß träumt. Es muss ihn wirklich glücklich machen._

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Was dachte sie denn da? Es konnte ihr doch egal sein wovon Fred träumte. Und wie konnte sie nur denken, das er süß schlief?

Hermione seufzte nochmals. Sie würde zu gerne wissen, wie viel Uhr es war. Obwohl sie in dem engem Zelt geschlafen hatte, hatte sie so schön geschlafen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie würde sich am liebsten etwas die Beine vertreten. Aber Fred schlief neben dem Eingang.

Hermione dachte an Molly Weasley. Sie machte sich bestimmt die größten Sorgen, die ärmste. Dann fielen ihr Harry und Ron ein. Warum hatten sie sich noch gar nicht gemeldet? Vermissten sie sie denn nicht? Also Hermione vermisste die beiden sehr wohl, sie hatten immer so viel Spaß und...

Plötzlich schlug etwas gegen das Zelt. Es war groß, aber nicht sonderlich. Hermione schrak auf und hätte beinahe Fred geweckt, als ihr klar wurde, dass es eine Eule war.  
Hermione konnte nicht zum Eingang, da Fred schlief, doch ihr fiel etwas anderes ein. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab, sprach einen Zauberspruch und ein kleines Loch erschien am Zelt. Die Eule flog ins Zelt und Hermione erkannte Hedwig, Harrys Eule. Hedwig flog im Zelt herum und machte viel Krach.

"Psst, Hedwig, leise! Fred schläft. Was hast du mir denn mitgebracht?", flüsterte Hermione überrascht und erfreut und Hedwig beruhigte sich. Sie setzte sich auf Hermiones Kissen und Hermione strich ihr kurz über das Fell und band den Brief ab. Schnell begann sie zu lesen.

xXx

Hermione,

Tut uns wirklich Leid, das wir dir erst jetzt schreiben.  
Wir, das heißt Ron und ich, sind bei Rons Großvater, Mr. Weasley.  
Stell dir vor, er konnte gut Quidditch spielen und als Ron und ich  
letztens Quidditch spielten, wollte er mitspielen! Mrs. Weasley,  
seine Ehefrau, hat ihn beschwichtigt und gesagt, er dürfe nicht  
mehr Quidditch spielen.

Er hat sich dann gewundert und gefragt  
warum denn nicht. Und alsMrs. Weasley dann gesagt hat, er wäre  
zu alt, da hat er ganz erstaunt geguckt. Er ist immer Schiedsrichter,  
wenn wir üben, und er hat mir viele nützliche Tricks beigebracht.  
Ich freue mich schon auf das nächste Spiel gegen Slytherin.

Also, wir amüsieren uns hier wirklich prächtig, und das du bis jetzt  
keinen Brief von uns bekommen hast, liegt daran, dass Hedwig  
krank war, und die Familieneule der Weasleys, Hintas, war auf  
einer langen Reise um einen anderen Brief zu überbringen. Nimm's  
nicht übel.

Jetzt aber zu dir: Wie läuft's denn bei deinen Eltern? Überlebst du es,  
dieses ganze Muggelding? Bei den Dursleys ist es immer ganz schlimm,  
aber es sind ja auch nicht meine Eltern, und ich wette deine Eltern  
hassen dich nicht.

Wir vermissen dich wirklich, und wir denken daran, wie du nun bei deinen  
Eltern sitzt, ihnen teilweise hilfst oder irgendwelche langweiligen  
Schulbücher auswendig lernst.

Naja, tu es ruhig, wenn es dir gefällt.  
Das war's dann erst mal von uns, schreib bitte möglichst bald zurück!  
Hedwig kommt dann mit der Antwort.

Bis dann,  
Harry und Ron

xXx

Hermione lächelte. Stimmt, die beiden würden sich nicht im mindestem vorstellen, dass sie nun mit Fred in einem Zelt mitten im Wald war.  
Und das sie seit Tagen in Rons Bett schlief. Sie grinste. Schnell holte sie Papier und Stift aus ihrem Umhang und schrieb nur wenige Sätze:

xXx

Hi Harry, Hallo Ron,

ich habe euren Brief erhalten. Danke, das ihr mir geschrieben habt.  
Ich habe im Moment keine Zeit zurück zu schreiben, ich mach das  
später. Bis dann.

Hermione

xXx

Sie band den Brief an Hedwigs Füße, strich Hedwig nochmals übers Fell und Hedwig flog davon. Nun sah Hermione, durch das Loch im Zelt,  
dass die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war. Sie kämpfte mit dem Gedanken, Fred aufzuwecken.

Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, als Fred aufwachte. Zuerst blickte er Hermione verwundert an, bis ihm wieder einfiel warum er hier war.  
"Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte er und rieb sich die Augen.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung.", Hermione krabbelte zum Picknickskorb, quer über Freds Beine. Sie blickte auf ihre Muggeluhr. "Neun Uhr."

"Sollen wir uns auf den Rückweg machen? Mum macht sich bestimmt schon die größten Sorgen."

Hermione nickte. Sie standen auf, packten die Decke und den Rest zusammen und als sie draußen waren, berührte Fred das Zelt mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte "Peltizus". Das Zelt flog in die Luft, wieder runter, drehte sich und wurde zum Taschentuch, dass in Freds Hand fiel.

Hermione war immernoch beeindruckt von dem Taschentuch. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg, zum Glück hatten sie sich den Weg gut eingeprägt. Nach ein paar Kilometern setzten sie sich und machten eine kurze Pause. Dann machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg nach hause.  
Endlich standen sie vor dem Fuchsbau und klingelten.

"Fred! Hermione! Arthur, komm her! Sie sind da! Oh, sie leben, sie leben!", Mrs. Weasley umarmte mal Fred, mal Hermione, und das ganze wechselte sich die ganze Zeit ab. Dann kam Mr. Weasley hinzu und man merkte, das er die letzte Nacht nicht viel geschlafen hatte.

Die Vier gingen ins Haus und als sie sich in die Küche setzten, musste Mrs. Weasley erst etwas trinken um sich zu beruhigen. Nun, da sie sich  
beruhigt hatte, fing sie nun mit dem Geschimpfe an.

"Wo wart ihr beide überhaupt? Ich habe, nein _wir _haben die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan! Arthur hat mit anderen Auroren vom Ministerium bis nach Mitternacht nach euch gesucht. Und heute ist er auch nicht ins Ministerium gegangen. Gerade wollte er wieder losgehen und in einigen Pubs  
in der Nähe fragen, ob ihr gesehen worden wärt. Ich habe mir das allerschlimmste ausgemalt!"

Erst jetzt wurde den beiden bewusst, wie ernst die Sache gewesen war.

"Wir haben ein bisschen geschlafen, als..."  
"IHR HABT WAS?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und wurde rot vor Wut.  
"Nicht so, Mum, Nicht _so_! Nach dem Picknick haben wir ein bisschen geschlafen, gaaaanz normal geschlafen. Und als wir endlich aufwachten war es schon dunkel!"

"Das ist doch keine Ausrede! Ihr könntet nachhause apparieren! _Du _kannst apparieren und könntest Hermione mitnehmen! Aber nein, euch war es ja egal, wer sich wie viele Sorgen machte!"

"Mum, jetzt halt mal die Luft an! Daran haben wir natürlich auch gedacht, aber der Wald ist wohl appariergeschützt!", nun wurde Fred wirklich wütend.  
Seine Mutter hörte nicht mal richtig zu!

"Der Wald ist _was_?", fragte nun auch Mr. Weasley überrascht.  
"Appariergeschützt!", antwortete Hermione für Fred.

"Nein, der Wald ist nicht appariergeschützt!", widersprach Mr. Weasley jetzt wutentbraust, "Er war es auch noch nie! Ich arbeite im Ministerium und wäre  
einer der ersten, der davon erfahren würde!"

"Ihr lügt uns jetzt auch noch an?", es war eher eine Feststellung und Molly Weasley blitzte sie an.  
"Nein!", widersprachen Fred und Hermione gleichzeitig. "Ich konnte nicht apparieren!", fügte Fred hinzu. "Als ob wir euch anlügen würden!" Fred kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein. Was ihm, und vor allem Hermione unterstellt wurde!

"Wartet! Ich appariere zum Ministerium, dann wird sich alles klären. Das wäre ja gelacht, wenn ich davon nichts erfahren hätte! Ihr wartet hier!", und mit einem leisen Plopp war Arthur Weasley wie von Luft aufgelöst.

"Ihr habt _Zimmer_arrest, alle beide!"  
"Aber Mum!", widersprachFred, "Wir haben Ferien!"  
"...Und damit das klar ist,", fuhrMolly fort, als hätte sie Freds leisen Vorwurf nicht gehört, "Ihr dürft euch die nächsten Tage _nicht _sehen. Jeder bleibt in seinem Zimmer. Nein, Fred, ich bin fest entschlossen! Ist mir sowas von egal, wenn Hermione Besuch ist. Wenn sie hier bleibt, dann muss sie sich auch an gewisse Regeln halten, auch wenn du bestimmt die meiste Schuld hast! Und jetzt in die Zimmer, alle beide. SOFORT!"

Molly ignorierte alles, was Fred sagte, und die beiden machten sich kleinlaut nach oben. Als sie vor den jeweiligen Türen standen, drehte sich Fred nochmals  
zu Hermione.  
"Tut mir so Leid. Das du nun wegen mir... ich mein... ach, sorry.", Fred fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
"Nein, eigentlich bin ich die Schuldige. Ich hatte die Idee mit dem blöden Picknick."  
"Nein, du hast es nur gut gemeint."  
"KÖNNT IHR JETZT ENDLICH MAL IN EURE ZIMMER GEHEN?", polterte es von unten. Die Zwei verschwanden schnell in den jeweiligen Zimmern. Kurz darauf  
kam Molly hoch und sprach ein paar Zaubersprüche. Dann verschwand sie wieder.

Sie wird doch nicht die Türen abgeschlossen haben, fragte sich Hermione in Gedanken. Sie ging an die Tür und drückte die Klinke herunter. Ja, die Tür öffnete sich. Wahrscheinlich hatte Molly einen solchen Zauberspruch gesprochen, dass die beiden die Tür nicht öffnen konnten, wenn sie in die Zimmer des jeweils anderen gehen wollten.  
Hermione warf sich auf's Bett und atmete tief durch.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Und? Bitte **reviewen**, ich freue mich über jeden **Review** wie ein Honigkuchenpferd!

Das nächste Chap kommt möglichst bald und wird sich höchstwahrscheinlich viel über Gedanken drehen.

Ganz liebe Grüße,

**Roxy** :)


	6. Ungeduldigkeit

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Ihr könnt mit mir schimpfen, so viel ihr wollt! Es hat endlos lange gedauert! Aber ich habe es schon in meinem Profil angekündigt, das ich keine Zeit habe. Das sollte ja eigentlich ein  
Kapitel sein, das sich viel um Gedanken dreht. Ist anders geworden. Außerdem ist dieses kleine Kapitelchen ungeplant, das heißt es ist nur ein Zwischenchap und deswegen war es  
auch nicht so schwer ihn zu schreiben. Zur Feier des Tages (Ich habe heute [02.04] Geburtstag!) wollte ich dieses Zwischenchap hochladen. Schenkt mir zum Geburtstag viele Reviews ;P

Das Chapter 6 wird mich alle meine Nerven kosten *seufz*. Aber ich werde mir große Mühe geben und es wird seeeehr bald on sein!  
Hoffentlich habe ich durch das lange Warten keine Leser verloren :( Bitte reviewt fleißig! :)  
eure **Roxy**

Oo0oO

**Ungeduldigkeit**

Oo0oO

Am nächsten Morgen, früh, betrat Molly Weasley den Raum in dem Hermione schlief. Hermione wachte von dem Geräusch auf und blickte Mrs. Weasley verwundert an.

"Wunder dich nicht. Ich möchte mit dir sprechen."  
"Okaay.", stimmte Hermione überrascht zu und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf.

Molly Weasley setzte sich neben sie.

"Eigentlich hatte ich das mit dem Zimmerarrest nicht wortwörtlich gemeint. Spätestens heute hätte ich euch wieder rausgelassen. Aber ... hätte, wie gesagt."

Hermione wartete erstaunt auf Fortsetzung.

"Ich habe eine Eule von Arthur bekommen. Ihr sollt in euren Zimmern bleiben und euch nicht sehen, also der Zimmerarrest soll beistehen. Wir sollen auf weitere Anweisungen warten und ich soll solange das Haus möglichst nicht verlassen. Sollten wir, irgendjemand von uns, etwas ungewöhnliches entdecken, so soll ich sofort mit Flohpulver ins Ministerium reisen. Du brauchst nicht so zu gucken, Hermione, auch ich habe dafür keine Erklärung. Ich breche mir schon seit gestern Nacht den Kopf, der Brief ist nachts angekommen. Und ich soll nicht antworten, wenn Arthur wieder da ist würden wir mehr erfahren. Ach ja, und ich solle dir auf keinen Fall erlauben zu deinen Eltern zu fahren, wenn du das willst. Was ist bloß los? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen!"

Hermione schluckte. Unter guten Nachrichten verstand sie nun wirklich etwas anderes. "Aber... es muss doch etwas sein, etwas geben... Ich meine, nur weil wir eine Nacht im Wald übernachtet haben kann das doch nicht so schlimm sein?!" "Ich weiß, Hermione, ich weiß. Ich möchte dich nur um eines bitten: Bitte versuche nicht aus dem Zimmer zu gehen oder Fred zu besuchen. Sonst müsste ich eure Zimmer mit Zauber verschließen. Bitte macht es mir nicht schwerer."

"Klar, ich werde helfen, wenn ich kann. Aber Fred? Weiß er schon alles?"

"Ja, ich war eben bei ihm. Er findet es schrecklich, das er nichts erfahren hat was los ist, aber er hat mir versprochen sich auch an die Regeln zu halten, auch wenn er es grässlich findet. Er würde mir nie freiwillig mehr Mühe machen wenn er es irgend vermeiden kann. Ich werde selbstverständlich das Essen immer hoch bringen. Zum Glück haben die Zimmer ein eigenes Bad. Noch irgendwelche Fragen oder Wünsche?"

"Nein, danke, Mrs. Weasley. Machen Sie sich bitte nicht mehr Sorgen als nötig, ich bin mir sicher es ist nicht besonders ernst und sowieso nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, keine Ahnung wofür." Hermione tätschelte Mrs. Weasleys Hand, wie zur Beruhigung. Mrs. Weasley seufzte.

"Ich würde es vermeiden, könnte ich es. Solltest du irgendetwas wollen, ruf einfach nach mir."

Hermione nickte. Mrs. Weasley ging aus dem Raum, Kopf schüttelnd.

Hermione warf sich aufs Bett. Was war das nur für ein Durcheinander! Sie waren doch nur picknicken gewesen! Was Fred wohl machte? Hermione schloss die Augen um noch einmal einzuschlafen, und prompt war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

-

Als sie aufwachte, stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel und neben ihr lag ein Tablett mit dem Mittagsessen. Der Geruch hatte sie möglicherweise aufgeweckt. Es roch gut und Hermione aß alles auf. Anschließend überlegte sie was sie tun könnte.

_Harry und Ron, das ist es! Ich muss ihnen ja noch einen Brief schreiben!_

Mrs. Weasley betrat den Raum und unterbrach Hermiones Gedanken.

"Schon fertig gegessen? Gut! Ich wollte dein Tablett nur zum Spülen mitnehmen. Übrigens habe ich noch einen Brief von Arthur bekommen. Noch mehr Vorsichtsmaßnahmen.", Mrs. Weasley stöhnte, "Ihr sollt möglichst keine Briefe abschicken und wenn, dann von den neuesten Erlebnissen nichts erzählen. Dann standen da auch noch Orte wo ich einkaufen soll, wie ich einkaufen soll und alles. Bald entscheiden sie noch wie wir auf die Toilette gehen müssen! Ich denke, es ist ernster als gedacht. Naja. Wenn du dich zu sehr langweilst, kann ich dir ein Buch oder so hochbringen.", bot Mrs. Weasley an.

"Nein, danke, ich habe schon genügend zum Lesen mitgebracht. Wie geht es Fred? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, das er sich ziemlich langweilt!"

"Überraschenderweise: Nein! Er sagt, er langweile sich nicht und hätte genug zu tun und tue das. Aber er beschwert sich und meint er wolle das die Sache sich so schnell wie möglich kläre. Merkwürdig, ja, aber schlau werde ich sowieso nicht aus ihm. Wie auch immer, ich gehe jetzt spülen. Bis später."

Als Mrs. Weasley das Zimmer verlassen hatte machte Hermione sich an Pergament und Feder und überlegte, was sie Harry und Ron schreiben sollte und was sie überhaupt schreiben _durfte_.

_Wenn ich ihnen erzähle, das ich im Fuchsbau bin, werden sie dann auch kommen wollen? Wenn ja, dürfen sie das nicht erfahren. Aber sie müssen es erfahren. Das mit dem Wald muss ich komplett auslassen, aber was soll ich über Fred schreiben?_

Hermione begann zu Schreiben.

xXx

Hi Harry, Hallo Ron,

Mir geht es relativ gut. Es ist alles anders, als ihr euch hättet

denken können. Ich bin im Fuchsbau - Freds persönliche Lehrerin *grins*.

Ist eine viel längere Geschichte, aber ich werde jetzt nicht alles

aufschreiben. Dankeschön für euren Brief, hat mich gefreut.

Mir geht es gut hier, versucht nicht herzukommen, das ist im

Moment nicht möglich. Fragt einfach nicht, okay? Ihr werdet alles

erfahren, auch wenn alles langweilig ist hier.

Freut mich, das ihr Spaß habt. Sehen uns hoffentlich bald,

ich vermisse euch. Fred geht's auch gut. Bis irgendwann.

Hermione Granger

xXx

Sie schrieb "langweilig", damit sie sich nicht mehr Sorgen als nötig machten.

"Misseeeees Weeeeasleeeeey!!", rief Hermione, und kurz darauf erschien diese auch schon. "Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte fragen ob ich die Familieneule ausleihen darf?"

"Klar, aber... du weißt, was ich zum Thema Briefen gesagt habe? Nichts von den neuen Erlebnissen?", fragte Mrs. Weasley stirnrunzelnd.  
"Ja, selbstverständlich. Danke."

Mrs. Weasley machte sich wieder nach unten an ihre Arbeit und Hermione ärgerte es, ihr nicht helfen zu können. Kurz darauf kam auch schon die Familieneule hochgeflogen und erwartete ihren Brief schon.

"Zu Harry und Ron. Vielleicht kannst du dich an Rons Großvater besser orientieren? Auf jeden Fall muss der Brief dahin." Hermione band den Brief der Eule um und streichelte diese nochmals und die Eule flog los.

Hermione tat den ganzen Tag lang nichts anderes außer essen, schlafen, lesen, usw.

Ihr war sehr langweilig, aber das Schlimmste war das Nachdenken.

Sie dachte immer wieder nach, was wohl sein konnte. Und warum Mr. Weasley nicht nach Hause kam und überhaupt warum die Sache so übertrieben wurde.

Hermione wurde nicht schlau draus. Sie freute sich schon auf den Tag, wann Klarheit kommen sollte. Und dieser Tag ließ nicht so lange auf sich warten...

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...  
... und zwar ziemlich bald!

Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht allzu enttäuscht das dieses Chapter so kurz ist und das Fred gar nicht drin vorkommt :(

Das nächste kommt möglichst bald und wird höchstwahrscheinlich sehr wichtig für den Verlauf der FanFiction sein!

Vergisst mein Geburtstagsgeschenk nicht, also Reviews :P

Danke! :)


	7. Hogwarts

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Huhu *-*. Diesmal bin ich schnell, wa? Hier bekommt ihr endlich Klarheit! Das Chapter ist mir seeehr leicht von der Hand gegangen,  
obwohl es das Chap war wovor ich mich (bis jetzt!) am meisten gefürchtet habe. Naja, ich freue mich und ihr hoffentlich auch. Schön, das mir noch ein paar Reviewer + Leser geblieben sind  
nachdem ich euch so lange warten lassen habe. Es kommt bestimmt (so hoffe ich doch!) nicht noch mal vor. Aber Zeitmangel, Schreibblockade, kennt ihr doch alle, oder ? *g*

So, länger möchte ich euch nicht aufhalten, schlingt das Chap schnell runter *g*  
aaaaber: vergisst nicht zu reviewen! :D

Lg **Roxy94**

Oo0oO

**Hogwarts**

Oo0oO

Die Sonne schien schon hoch im Himmel, doch Hermione machte sich nichts draus. Sie konnte schlafen, solange sie wollte, und sie schlief, solange sie konnte. Etwas besseres konnte sie nicht tun und sie war froh soviel Zeit wie möglich mit dem Schlafen verbringen zu können. Eine neue Neuigkeit gab's nicht. Hermione langweilte sich ziemlich, und was sie überraschte - sie vermisste Fred. Wenn sie duschte, wenn sie aß, wenn sie las, und sogar vor dem Schlafengehen dachte sie daran, was er wohl im Moment mache. Das brachte sie durcheinander - warum dachte sie an Fred?

Plötzlich platzte Mrs. Weasley in ihr Zimmer und somit auch in ihre Gedanken, ohne anzuklopfen, das hatte sie noch nie gemacht.

"Hermione, ich soll dich sofort holen. Arthur ist unten. Fred auch. Beeil dich." Mehr sagte sie nicht und verschwand auch schon wieder. Hermione blickte ihr erschrocken nach, dann zog sie sich schnell etwas an, fuhr sich kurz mit dem Kamm durch die Haare und lief nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Fred und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley warteten schon.

"Arthur, jetzt erzähl schon, wie meintest du das mit, die beiden müssen weg?", fragte Mrs. Weasley ängstlich.  
"Was?", fragte Fred. Hermione konnte die Augen gar nicht von Fred abwenden, sie hatte keine Augen warum. Am liebsten wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen.

Die letzten Tage waren hart gewesen.

"Setzt euch erst einmal. Ich werde _versuchen_, es kurz zu fassen. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Die genannten setzten sich und Mr. Weasley fing an.

"Ihr habt euch an einem völlig verkehrtem Tag entschlossen in _den _Wald zu gehen um ein Picknick zu machen. Todesser haben sich an dem Tag dort getroffen. Sie haben den Wald appariergeschützt, damit niemand unerwartet reinapparieren kann. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Ihre Schützung war so stark, das sie jeden meldete, der versuchte zu apparieren. Noch schlimmer, es schickte den Todessern "Bilder" von den Eindringlingen.", Mr. Weasley machte eine kurze Pause, "Wir im Ministerium schätzen, das du-weißt-schon-wer nicht dabei war, und wir hoffen, das er von dieser Sache nicht Wind bekommen hat. Die Todesser fanden es wahrscheinlich nicht wichtig genug ihren Meister mit dieser Nachricht zu stören. Sie glauben wahrscheinlich, wenn sie euch töten löst sich alles."

"Aber warum wollen sie uns töten? Wir haben doch nichts schlimmes gemacht?", fragte Hermione schockiert.

"Sie wissen das nicht. Ihr wart die ganze Nacht so nah zu ihnen, so unglaublich nah, das es ein Wunder ist das ihr sie nicht bemerkt habt und sie euch. Ein wahres Wunder, könnte man sagen. Die Todesser glauben, ihr hättet alles mitgehört, was für Pläne sie geschmiedet haben. Ihr schwebt in Lebensgefahr."

"Bei Merlins Zipfelmütze!", kreischte Mrs. Weasley ängstlich.

"Im Moment suchen sie nach euch, sie haben keine Ahnung wer ihr seit oder wo ihr wohnt, aber sie sind nah dran. Und - sie werden den Fuchsbau finden. Unvermeidlich."

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, noch immer ängstlich. Hermione blickte Mr. Weasley wie gelähmt an und Fred wartete auf mehr Information, nur halb so verwundert wie Hermione.

"_Ihr _werdet selbstverständlich nicht hier sein und kämpfen.", das "Aber Dad!", von Fred, das darauf kam ignorierte Mr. Weasley und fuhr fort, "Zwei unserer besten Auroren werden kommen und sich in euch verwandeln.", Mr. Weasley wand sich an Hermione und Fred, "Und wenn es soweit ist, werden sie versuchen die Sache zu klären. Wenn's nicht klappt, werden sie kämpfen. Wir haben lange herumgegrübelt wohin ihr sollt. Bis wir die Einladung von Albus Dumbledore bekamen. Er hat uns klargemacht, das Hogwarts der sicherste Ort für euch ist und euch herzlich dorthin eingeladen. Dort sind noch eine Menge Schüler, die die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen, und ich denke ihr werdet euch nicht langweilen,...", Fred unterbrach Mr. Weasley: "Die Todesser sollen kommen um mit _mir _zu kämpfen und ich soll mich in Hogwarts verkriechen?"

"Dies hat damit jetzt nichts zu tun, ihr seit beide minderjährig und deshalb gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit. Ihr habt jetzt fünfzehn Minuten Zeit um zu packen. Mehr Anweisungen und ähnliches bekommt ihr per Eule. Beeilt euch."

"Aber...", versuchte Fred zu widersprechen, doch diesmal unterbrach Mrs. Weasley, "Fred, versuch nicht die sorgsam geschmiedeten Pläne zu ruinieren. Dies ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Tu's für Hermione."

Diesmal konnte Fred nichts sagen. Hermione. Das einzige Mädchen, um das sich seine Gedanken in letzter Zeit gekreist hatten. Das Mädchen, das ihn schier verrückt gemacht hatte, weil er sie nicht sehen konnte. Das Mädchen, für das er alles tun würde. Fred nickte bloß. Dann liefen sie beide die Treppen hoch und ihre Wege trennten sich an den Türen. Fred warf alles, was ihm in die Hand kam, in den Koffer. Hermione räumte alles sorgfältig, aber schnell in ihren Koffer und war bald fertig. Nach zehn Minuten kamen beide die Treppen runter.

"Flohpulver?", fragte Fred und Mr. Weasley nickte. "Flohpulver."

"Ich hasse es mit Flohpulver zu reisen.", warf Hermione ein und Fred schenkte ihr einen Blick. Einen Blick der - Hermione konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war schier unmöglich.

"Ihr könnt zusammen reingehen, wenn euch das lieber ist. Dumbledore wird euch am anderen Ende erwarten. Wir schicken euch Briefe, wenn es nötig ist. Bei Fragen könnt ihr Dumbledore fragen. Ach ja, Fred, komm mal kurz."

Fred sah seinen Vater erstaunt an und sie entfernten sie ein paar Schritte. "Jaa?" - "Erzähle niemandem etwas, nur was ihr erzählen dürft. Tu es für Hermione für ihre Sicherheit." Fred nickte überrascht. Als Fred zurückkam umklammerte Hermione Freds Hand. Sie hatte Mr. Weasleys rat wohl wortwörtlich genommen. Das hatte Fred, der ohnehin schon durcheinander war, nicht erwartet und sie benebelte seine Gedanken. Mr. Weasley musste ihn noch einmal anfordern loszulegen, damit er wieder in der Wirklichkeit war. Er griff in den Korb und nahm sich etwas Flohpulver.

"Hogwarts.", sagte er klar und deutlich und ging mit Hermione gemeinsam, Hand in Hand wie ein Pärchen in die Flammen.

xXx

"Willkommen in Hogwarts!", begrüßte Professor Dumbledore sie, als sie am anderen Ende hinauskamen. Sie waren im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores, und dieser war bis auf die drei menschenleer.

"Die anderen sind alle beim Mittagessen. Ich denk mal, ihr habt auch Hunger. Am besten geht ihr euch erst einmal stärken. Ihr könnt die Koffer hier stehen lassen, die Hauselfen werden sie hochbringen und alles einordnen." Hermione machte ein mürrisches Gesicht, als sie hörte, das den Hauselfen noch mehr Arbeit zufallen sollte, aber neben Dumbledore sagte sie nichts. Sie ließen die Koffer Koffer sein und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Mitten auf dem Weg hielt Dumbledore noch einmal an.

"Es ist wichtig, das ihr niemandem erzählt, weswegen ihr hier seit. Hier sind bestimmt einige Todessersöhne, ihr wisst schon.", Professor Dumbledore zwinkerte, doch sein Mund blieb ernst. Die beiden Gryffindores nickten bloß.

xXx

"Was machst du gleich?", fragte Fred Hermione, und diese antwortete "Bibliothek".

"Das ist nicht dein ernst, wir haben Ferien!"

"Na und? Wenn ich schon mal hier bin, nutz ich das auch aus! Außerdem ... ich hab die Sache mit der Nachhilfe nicht vergessen."

"Ich... nun...", Fred kratzte sich am Kopf. Die Gelegenheit, Zeit mit Hermione zu verbringen wollte er nicht verpassen. Aber direkt in die Bibliothek und...

"Okay, ich komme . Ich hab sowieso nichts besseres zu tun - und keine andere Wahl." Er grinste und Hermione nickte erleichtert. Ja, erleichtert, sie war froh, das Fred da war.

***

"Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit! Wir müssen lernen, Fred Weasley!", beschwerte sich Hermione, als der eben genannte sich nicht konzentrierte.

"Lernen und keinen Spaß haben? Wozu soll das gut haben? Wir haben noch eine Menge Zeit und außerdem, Hermione Granger, haben wir Ferien! F. E. R. I. E. N.! Ferien!"

"Du brauchst es mir nicht zu buchstabieren, ich kann das Wort Ferien schreiben, glaub mir. Aber wie es aussieht kennst du die Bedeutung dieses Wortes nicht!"

"Was soll das heißen?"

"Ferien sind da, um sich auszuruhen, aber doch nicht die ganze Zeit! Man muss auch an den Unterricht denken!"

Die Beiden blickten sich an. Für einen Außenstehenden würde es klingen, als würden sie sich angeregt streiten, doch für sie war es nur unterhalten. Angeregt unterhalten.

"Okay, okay, ich werde lernen. Aber - unter einer Bedingung." - "Und die wäre?", Hermione stöhnte.

"Du wirst auch Spaß haben und andere Sachen machen, nicht nur Lernen und Lesen!"

"Kommt es dir so vor als würde ich nur Lernen und Lesen?"

"Es ist so! Versprich es mir einfach!"

"Okay! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

"Sehr.", Fred grinste. Hermione boxte ihm zum Spaß mit der Faust in den Arm.

"Aua!", beschwerte sie sich kurz darauf.

"Selber Schuld.", sagte Fred und grinste noch mehr.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermione früh auf. Sie stand auf und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch, um einen Brief an ihre Eltern zu schreiben.

-

Hallo Mum, Hi Dad,

Ich bin jetzt in Hogwarts, um die restlichen Ferien hier zu

verbringen. Es ist zwar einiges passiert, aber nichts ernstes,

jedenfalls bin ich jetzt in Sicherheit, also macht euch keine

Sorgen. Wie geht es euch und wie läuft's mit eurer Praxis?

Ich liebe und vermisse euch!

Eure Hermione

-

Anschließend tapste sie die Treppen hinunter in die Eulerei, um den Brief abzuschicken. Auf dem Weg kam sie an Neville vorbei.

"Neville! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wärst bei deiner Oma! Und was machst du so früh?"

"Hermione! Was suchst _du_ hier?! Ich war auch bei meiner Oma, aber sie ist ihre Schwester besuchen gegangen und darauf hatte ich keine Lust, also bin ich schon früher zurückgekommen. Ich wollte mir nur etwas die Beine vertreten, äh, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Luna ist auch hier."

"Wo?"  
"Ich meine in Hogwarts!"  
"Ach so, sag das doch. Ach, ich und Fred haben uns im Fuchsbau gelangweilt und sind zurück."  
"Freut mich, es war langweilig, es sind nicht viele Gryffindores hier. Und Malfoy und die anderen Slytherins nerven mal wieder. Warum bist du so früh wach?"

"Ich hab einen Brief für meine Eltern. Ich muss jetzt weiter, bis später."

Neville verabschiedete sich auch und Hermione ging in die Eulerei. Sie suchte sich eine braune Eule mit weißen Tüpfelchen auf dem Fell aus. Diese Eule hatte ihr schon sehr oft einen guten Dienst erwiesen und Hermione hatte sich mit dem Kleinen angefreundet. Im Geheimen hatte sie ihm den Namen Nicki gegeben.

"Und warte auch auf eine Antwort, ja?", bat Hermione und streichelte der Eule übers Fell.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Und? Wie findet ihr es, so wie's gekommen ist? Habt ihr es euch so ungefähr vorgestellt oder seit ihr jetzt überrascht/enttäuscht?

Findet ihr die Idee mit Hogwarts gut oder doch nicht? Benehmen sich alle Charaktäre so, wie sie's tun sollten? Ich bin wahnsinnig  
neugierig, bitte beantwortet mir so viele von diesen Fragen wie möglich!  
Ich freue mich!

Im folgendem Chapter wird jemand eine Faust bekommen ;P  
Mehr verrate ich noch nicht. :D  
Es ist schon in Arbeit und ich bin mir sicher das es nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird!  
Also: Immer schön weiterlesen.

Ach ja, wo's mir gerade einfällt. Ich schätze, diese FF wird noch höchstens 10 Chapter haben, da bin ich mir 99.9 % sicher :D.  
Nur damit ihr's so ungefähr wisst ;)

Und jetzt: Nicht länger warten und den kleinen grauen Kasten unten mit der grünen Schrift durchknuddeln ;D


	8. Eine Faust und Hogsmeade

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

So, hier ist also Chapter 7! Hier kommen sich Fred und Hermione zwar etwas näher, doch ob es gut sein wird? Liest einfach!  
Danke an **Tuniwell** und **Dome** für das Reviewen! Ich gebe mir größte Mühe schnell zu sein, aber schaffe es leider nicht immer :/

In diesem Chap bekommt jemand eine Faust und das Opfer ist nicht Malfoy, wie **Tuniwell** geraten hat. Eher jemand von der "guten" Seite :D.  
Ich hoffe ich konnte euch neugierig machen *g*.

Schreibt bitte schön ein Review mit all euren Meinungen! :)

Und jetzt viiiiiel Spaß mit dem 7. Chapter!

LG **Roxy**

Oo0oO

**Eine Faust und Hogsmeade**

Oo0oO

"Hermione! Hier steckst du also!"Hermione wirbelte herum. "Fred! Was ist los, ist was passiert?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich, äh, ich habe dich gesucht.", Fred kam sich blöd vor. Warum hatte er sie eigentlich gesucht? "Warum hast du mich denn gesucht?"

Toll. Diese Frage musste ja kommen.

"Ähm. Ja. Also, ich wollte dich was fragen."

"Spuck's schon aus Fred!", drängte Hermione ungeduldig.

"Kommst du mit mir heute nach Hogsmeade?", _Ach du heilige Scheiße. Fred Weasley, du bist ein Waschlappen. Nein, schlimmer, ein Jammerlappen. Wie kommst du jetzt auf diese Idee? Jetzt wird sie denken du hättest sie gesucht um ihr ein Date vorzuschlagen. Toll. Wirklich toll. _

"Aber es ist nicht schlimm wenn du nicht willst. Vielleicht willst du dich ja auch mit jemand anderem Treffen, das versteh ich schon. Naja, egal, dann bis später,..."

"Aber ich will!", unterbrach Hermione ihn.

"Ach ja?", fragte Fred. _Sie will, sie will! _In Gedanken versetzte Fred sich in die Situation, als würden sie heiraten und sie hätte das Ja-Wort gegeben. Moment mal, _was _dachte er da?!

"Ja.", antwortete Hermione nur. Sie blickte ihn aus ihren haselnussbraunen Augen an und Fred wusste nicht wo er sich festhalten sollte, um nicht hinzufallen.

"Äh, okay dann, bis später.", Fred drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als Hermione ihm etwas hinterherrief.

"Fred!"

"Ja?", Fred drehte sich zu ihr und blickte sie fragend an.

"Wann?"

"Nach dem Essen?"Hermione nickte nur.

- - -

Fred machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor dem Gemälde bzw. Eingang wartete eine Überraschung auf ihn. Eine Person, nein, zwei Personen, die er zu gut kannte, standen da.

"George! Seamus! Ich fass es nicht! Was sucht ihr hier?!", fragte Fred und umarmte seinen Bruder freundschaftlich und anschließend auch Seamus.

"Hey, hey, kein Grund mich zu erdrücken!", beschwerte George sich und riss sich aus der Umklammerung. "Wir haben auf dich gewartet, wir kennen das Passwort nicht. Also lass uns schon rein!"

"Okay.", Fred nickte und kurz darauf betraten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seamus und George warfen das Gepäck in eine Ecke und setzten sich vor den Kamin. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war nur zu einem Viertel so voll wie sonst.

"Also, erzählt, was sucht ihr hier?"

"Meinetwegen. Wir haben erfahren das ihr hier seit, und wollten auch zurück. War ja schon geil bei Seamus, aber Heimweh, kennste ja. Und jetzt erzähl, Mum und Dad haben uns alles verschwiegen, wie immer."

"Tut mir Leid, das geht nicht."

"Was?! Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder gemacht?!"

"George!", Fred seufzte. Das dürfte schwer werden. "Ich kann's wirklich nicht erzählen. Nein, warte, ich _darf's _nicht erzählen."

"Na und? Seit wann hältst du dich an Regeln?"

_Tu es für Hermione, für ihre Sicherheit. _Fred fiel der Satz ein, den ihm sein Vater gesagt hatte. "Es geht wirklich nicht."

"Sag bloß Hermione hat dich kleingekriegt?", Seamus sah ihn grinsend an.

"Was soll das bedeuten? Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht! Und jetzt lasst mich bitte in Ruhe, ich muss nachdenken."

"Mein Bruder muss nachdenken. Das ist wirklich nicht Fred."

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich weiß was er hat. Er ist verliebt.", Seamus grinste.

"Was? Wie kommst du darauf?", Fred sah ihn wutentbraust an.

"Alleine schon wie du reagierst. George, es kann sein das wir deinen Bruder demnächst teilen müssen. Wer ist denn die Arme?", Seamus konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen.

"Moment mal... Fred... Fred, sag mir das das nicht wahr ist! Sag's mir, bitte! Ach du Scheiße! Doch nicht _die_! Ich glaub's nicht. Es war ein Fehler dich allein zu lassen. Dich allein zu lassen mit _ihr_. Aber die kann man doch nicht lieben! Seit wann stehst du auf Bücherwürmer! Ich glaub's nicht, immernoch nicht, doch nicht die hässliche mit den Hasenzäh..."

WUUUUUMS. Fred hatte George eine Faust verpasst. Mitten ins Gesicht. Das würde sehr wahrscheinlich einen blauen Fleck ergeben.

"Was ist eigentlich los? Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof!"

"Er hat schon verstanden. Und die Antwort auf deine Frage, George... ich weiß es nicht. Und ich bin mir sicher, das die Antwort dir egal wäre. Ich muss nachdenken."

Fred ging mit schnellen Schritten in den Schlafsaal. Was hatten die alle bitteschön?Fred liebte Hermione nicht. Nein, das tat er nicht. Oder doch? Und wenn es so wäre... würde George es nicht akzeptieren? Ron! Jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein. Ron liebte Hermione und sie ihn, so war es doch, oder? So war es schon immer bestimmt gewesen. Er schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Er machte sich lächerlich. Er machte sich wirklich nur lächerlich mit ihr. Zuerst zwang er sie mit ihm die Ferien zu verbringen, dann spinnte er sich was zusammen und...

xXx

Unterdessen machte Hermione sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Auf dem Weg begegnete sie einem Ravenklaw, der Josh hieß. An den Nachnamen erinnerte sie sich nicht mehr.

"Hey, Hermione! Seit wann bist du denn wieder hier?", begrüßte er sie.

"Hi! Erst seit gestern. Wie geht's?", fragte Hermione eher um höflich zu sein. Sie hatte zwar nichts gegen Josh, doch sie hatte auch kein blendendes Verhältnis zu ihm.

"Super! Dir auch? Ach ja, wo's mir grade einfällt. Komm doch mit mir heute nach Hogsmeade?"

Er sprach es so aus, als erwarte er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Zusage und allein das reichte um Hermione auf die Palme zu bringen.

"Tut mir Leid, bin schon verabredet."

"Oh. Mist.", er seufzte, "Kannst du das nicht rückgängig machen?"

Was fiel ihm ein! "Nein, und ich _will _es auch gar nicht rückgängig machen."

"Wow, muss ja jemand wichtiges sein, wenn du sogar mir wegen ihm einen Korb gibst."

_Also, an Einbildung fehlt's ihm wirklich nicht. Ob er sich jetzt was zusammenspinnt...?!_

"Naja, ich muss weiter. Dann viel Spaß mit deinem Date. Und hey - vielleicht können wir ja ein anderes mal zusammen gehen?", er zwinkerte sie an und lächelte schelmisch.

"Ehm, dann bis später.", verabschiedete sich Hermione schnell. Sie wollte alles andere als ein Date mit Josh. Ja, er sah gut aus und alles - nur nutzte er das auch aus. Er hatte jede Woche eine Neue, und nie hielt es länger als 7 Tage. Manchmal wurde er sogar 7-Tage-Josh genannt, und er tat alles dafür diesen Namen zu behalten. Hermione konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. In der Bibliothek angekommen las sie sich ein bisschen durch die Reihen und zog dann ein großes Buch heraus. Sie setzte sich und fing an zu lesen, oder vielmehr zu lernen. Nur konnte sie sich kaum konzentrieren, ihre Gedanken waren bei etwas, nein bei jemand anderem...

xXx

Beim Mittagsessen wunderte Hermione sich über Freds Ab- und Georges und Seamus' Anwesenheit. Doch sie fragte George nicht nach Fred sondern redete mit ihm nur über alltägliches. George versuchte Hermione zu löchern, doch erfuhr nichts.

"Tut mir wirklich Leid, George, aber es wird bestimmt bekannt gegeben wenn alles geklärt ist. Denk einfach an etwas anderes."

"Wie denn? Ihr seit beide irgendwie so komisch..."

"Beide...?!"

"Fred auch, irgendwie. Naja, egal. Gehst du heute eigentlich nach Hogsmeade? Wenn ja mit wem?" "Ja, mach ich. Ach, mit einem Freund.", Hermione wusste nicht warum, doch sie hielt es für besser, George nicht zu sagen das sie mit Fred ging. Er wusste es bestimmt ohnehin und wenn nicht würde er es von seinem Bruder erfahren.

_Aber was meint er mit komisch?!_

Nach dem Mittagsessen ging Hermione nach draußen und wartete dort auf Fred. Er müsste doch gleich kommen. Plötzlich lief jemand an ihr vorbei und zog sie schnell und ohne Vorwarnung mit sich. "Ah, aua!" Hermione blickte ihren Entführer an.

"Fred! Spinnst du?"

"Ja, ich mein natürlich nein! Komm mit."

Hermione wollte noch fragen, doch blieb einfach leise. Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf.

"Gibt es jemanden, vor dem du mich versteckst, oder...?!" "Nein, wie kommt du darauf! Jetzt lass uns endlich gehen."

Sie wechselten das Thema und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Es war angenehm kühl und sie genossen den Weg.

"Hermione?" "Hmm?", Hermione blickte ihn fragend an.

"Ach nichts." "Raus damit.", Hermione grinste.

"Schönes Wetter heute, oder?" "Du kannst nicht gut vom Thema ablenken, aber egal. Wenn du was sagen willst, sag's einfach."

Sie bummelten ein bisschen durch die Geschäfte und kauften Unterrichtssachen wie Federn, Tinte und Pergament, aber nicht nur das. Fred Beispielsweise kaufte noch ne Menge Scherzartikelsachen, wie er es nannte und Hermione war sich sicher das er nichts Gutes damit vorhatte. Hermione ihrerseits kaufte viele Bücher. Völlig erschöpft und mit deutlich leererem Geldbeutel setzten sie sich in _die drei Besen _und bestellten zwei Butterbiere. Sie redeten immer noch über dies und das und genossen es einfach miteinander zu sein. Anschließend gingen sie nach draußen. Sie gingen eine etwas abgelegene Straße entlang und genossen den Spaziergang.

"Fred?", fragte Hermione und blieb stehen.

"Hmm?", Fred hielt ebenfalls und sah sie fragend an. Sie war mit dem Rücken in Richtung Wand und er stand ihr gegenüber.

"Ich weiß nicht."

Fred sah sie verwirrt an. Keiner sagte ein Wort, es war leise. Sie waren sich irgendwie ganz nah und ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Plötzlich tat Fred etwas unerwartetes, ungeahntes. Er näherte sich ihr und überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter, die zwischen ihnen geblieben waren. Er presste seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihre Weichen und begann diese zu liebkosen. Hermione war erschrocken. Sie wollte ihn zurückweisen, ihn fragen was er sich eigentlich dachte und ihn wegstoßen, doch sie tat es nicht. Nachdem sie eine Zehntelsekunde überrascht war, erwiderte sie den Kuss. Fred seinerseits war ebenfalls überrascht, weil er sich fragte was er da eigentlich tat, aber eher weil er bemerkte das Hermione, die Hermione die seinen Bruder Ron liebte, seinen Kuss erwiderte. Plötzlich ekelte er sich. Er stieß sie von sich und strich sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, so als hätte er etwas dreckiges geküsst und wollte sich den Mund säubern.

"Verdammt! Tut mir Leid, Hermione.", sagte er nur, drehte sich um und lief weg.

Hermione war verwirrt. Hatte sie was falsch gemacht? Sie verstand nicht. Sie hatte sich gerade mit Fred Weasley geküsst! Mit Fred Weasley. Irgendetwas war verwirrend, ja komisch seit den letzten Tagen, George hatte recht. Hermione kullerten Tränen über die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie kamen und sie verstand die ganze Situation nicht, aber sie weinte. Sie machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Ihr dürft auf mich losgehen, wenn ihr wollt! Nicht einmal den ersten Kuss habe ich ihnen ordentlich gegönnt! Ich will's ihnen nicht zu leicht machen :P  
Und seit bitte nicht zu sauer mit George, er hat Hermione zwar so richtig beleidigt, doch er dachte dabei eher an Ron, ihr wisst schon.

Lasst mir auf jeden Fall ein Review da, es freut mich immer wieder und muntert mich auf weiterzumachen! :)

Im nächstem Chap bekommt Hermione einen Brief vom **Fuchsbau** und ... :P Erfährt ihr alles noch :D

Ich werde versuchen mich mit dem nächstem Chap zu beeilen, aber ich weiß nicht ob es mir gelingen wird, im Moment habe ich echt genug mit der  
Schule zu tun, und Schule geht nun mal (leider) vor.

Schade finde ich, das viele Leser die Story sogar in den Favo's haben und noch kein Review hinterlassen haben :(.

**Roxy** :)


	9. Verwirrung

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

**Kijadra**: Danke für dein Review. Seamus und George sind zusammen unterwegs, da George die meiste Zeit seiner Ferien bei ihm verbracht hat (Siehe Prolog).

So, hier habt ihr dann mal das 8. Chapter. In diesem Chapter sollte Hermione einen Brief vom Fuchsbau bekommen, das muss ich leider auf das nächste Chap  
verschieben. Ihr wisst ja, bei mir läuft's nie so wie ich's plane :(.

Für dieses Chap hatte ich zwei mögliche Enden, und ich habe mir diese ausgesucht. Aber das reicht jetzt mit dem Rumgeschwafel, lest es euch durch und  
hinterlasst mir anschließend eure Meinung per Review. Ich freue mich immer wieder! :)

LG, **Roxy** :)

Oo0oO

**Verwirrung**

Oo0oO

Fred mied Hermione die kommenden Tage. Er war einfach nur durcheinander und vielleicht auch ein bisschen wütend auf sich. Er war schlecht gelaunt und ließ das allen spüren. Nur Quidditch konnte ihn einigermaßen beruhigen. George löcherte ihn, was denn los sei, doch bekam keine Antwort. Überhaupt fand George das Fred sich irgendwie verändert hatte und sich komisch verhielt.

Hermione wusste immer noch nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte. Es ging ihr schlecht, und die kommenden Tage war sie auch sehr oft alleine da ihre besten Freunde nicht in Hogwarts waren. Sie wollte einfach wissen was los war und vermisste Fred. Sie war komplett durcheinander und verschanzte sich öfter als sonst in der Bibliothek. Doch meist konnte sie sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren. Als drei Tage nach dem Hogsmeade Treffen vergangen waren hatte Hermione es satt und beschloss einen Brief an Fred zu schreiben.

-

Fred,

ich weiß nicht was ich vor drei Tagen falsch gemacht habe oder  
warum du so sauer auf mich bist. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht.  
Wenn du willst, kann ich den Hogsmeade-Tag auch vergessen,  
aber lass uns wieder Freunde sein. Ich vermisse dich. Oder sag  
mir bitte zumindest was los ist oder was ich falsch gemacht hab.  
Diese Unklarheit zerstört mich.

Hermione

-

Das klang einfach nicht gut, fand Hermione, doch sie konnte nichts besseres zusammenpuzzlen, also musste Fred sich damit begnügen. Sie tapste in ein anderes Zimmer und lieh sich von einer Gryffindore, natürlich mit Erlaubnis, eine Eule.

Sie eulte den Brief an Fred und ging anschließend ins Bett, da es schon spät war.

xXx

Fred konnte nicht schlafen. Er vermisste Hermione, das Mädchen das in seinen kleinen Bruder verschossen war. Und das Mädchen, das er liebte. Er hatte sie in den letzten Tagen ignoriert und Hermione hatte ihm immer mit traurigem Blick hinterhergesehen. Und...

Plötzlich knallte etwas an sein Fenster. Er blickte erstaunt um.

"Was war das?", fragte George, der aus dem Schlaf hoch geschreckt war.

Fred zuckte die Schultern und öffnete das Fenster. Eine kleine Eule stand da und war, so wie es aussah, voll gegen das Fenster geflogen.

"Du Arme bzw. Armer. Was hast du da?"

Er band den Brief los und las es durch. Während er es las war die Eule auch schon wieder weggeflogen.

"Von wem ist er?", fragte George.

"Nicht für dich.", entgegnete Fred und las sich den Brief noch einmal durch.

George zuckte die Schultern und legte sich wieder schlafen.

_Sie glaubt etwas falsch gemacht zu haben! Was bin ich bloß für ein Schwachkopf! Vergessen, wie könnte ich den Kuss vergessen? Verdammt!_

Fred setzte sich und versuchte zurückzuschreiben. Aber was?

-

Morgen, Nach dem Frühstück im Raum der Wünsche.  
Fred

-

Das war alles, was er schreiben konnte.

Als Hermione den Brief erhielt, war sie erstaunt. Sowas hätte sie wirklich nicht erwartet, überhaupt hätte sie keinen Brief mehr für heute erwartet. Aber sie beschloss hinzugehen.

***

Pünktlich kam Hermione im Raum der Wünsche an. Fred blickte ihr in die Augen, doch als sie erwiderte sah er weg.

"Hermione, hör mir zu, okay? Sorry. Sorry für alles. Ich möchte den Hogsmeade Tag vergessen, genauso wie du vorgeschlagen hast. Alles soll so wie früher sein. Sag nie mehr etwas über den Tag, okay?"

"Aber..."

"Sag okay."

"Okay."

Fred seufzte erleichtert. Sie umarmten sich, aber eindeutig freundschaftlich. Die folgenden Tage vergingen normal, Fred und Hermione unternahmen was zusammen, doch hingen nicht mehr wie eine Klette zusammen. Sie trafen sich zum Beispiel in der Bibliothek und lernten oder genossen einfach die Ferien.

Als sie wieder einmal in der Bibliothek saßen und Hermione Fred Nachhilfe gab, fragte Fred plötzlich: "Vermisst du Ron nicht?"  
Hermione blickte ihn verwirrt an. "Natürlich tu ich das! Ihn und auch Harry vermisse ich wirklich sehr, sie sind schließlich meine besten Freunde. Warum fragst du?"

"Aber du vermisst Ron doch etwas mehr als Harry, oder?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich vermisse beide genauso."

"Aber Ron ist dir doch wichtiger."  
"Wie kommst du darauf? Er ist mir genauso wichtig wie Harry, warum sollte ich Ron bevorzugen?"

"Das kann nicht sein, du liebst Ron doch!"

"WAS?! Wie kommst du bitteschön auf diese absurde Idee?", fragte Hermione ihn geschockt.

"Doch, du liebst ihn, das war schon immer so! Alle Weasleys und sogar halb Hogwarts weiß das. Ihr wart schon immer füreinander bestimmt."  
"Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen? Ron ist wie ein Bruder für mich, eine Beziehung mit ihm ist für mich undenkbar!"  
"Du meinst damit, du liebst ihn nicht?"

"Natürlich nicht, ich weiß gar nicht wie du darauf kommst!"

"Ach so.", Fred fügte nach kurzer Pause hinzu: "Und wen liebst du?"

Plötzlich verfärbten sich Hermiones Wangen in zartes rosa.

"Fred, du schweifst ab. Lass uns weiterlernen."

Als sie nicht mehr weiterlernen wollten und aufgestanden waren um sich aus der Bibliothek zu begeben, fragte Fred: "Und du bist dir wirklich sicher das du nicht auf Ron stehst?"

"Ich sag's mal so: Er ist so ungefähr der Letzte, der für mich in Frage kommt."Fred seufzte. Sie standen so, wie sie am Hogsmeade Tag gestanden hatten und Hermione erinnerte sich.

Sie wollte nicht das alles schon wieder verdorben wurde. Und wirklich, er presste seine Lippen wieder auf ihre. Hermione erwiderte den Kuss nicht, sondern stand steif da und wartete, das er sie wieder wegstieß. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah und nach einer Zeit hielt Hermione es nicht mehr aus.

"Hör doch endlich auf, los stoß mich wieder weg! Irgendwie werde ich ja wieder die Schuldige sein. Ich verstehe es zwar nicht, aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder!", sie gab sich Mühe um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Warum... Warum sollte ich dich wegstoßen? Das mit Hogsmeade war - ich dachte... du liebst Ron... und...?!"

Hermione war durcheinander und verstand kaum was anderes außer Bahnhof.

"Fred, ich werde nicht schlau aus dir! Kannst du dich nicht so ausdrücken, das jeder vernünftige Mensch eine Chance hat es zu verstehen?"

"Okay, dann sage ich es dir simpel in einem Satz, in drei Wörtern und in genau 12 Buchstaben: Ich liebe dich!"

Hermione blickte ihn erschrocken an. Das war so ungefähr das letzte, was sie erwartet hatte.

"Ich... Fred...", konnte sie in ihrem Schock nur stammeln.

"Ich verstehe es wenn du nicht genauso empfindest. Kann man schließlich nichts machen. Aber jetzt hast du zumindest die Antwort auf deine Frage."

Und damit drehte er sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten weg und hinterließ eine komplett verwirrte Hermione hinter sich.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Soooo... und was sagt ihr?  
Ich bin total neugierig auf eure Reviews und eure Meinungen! :)

Sorry das dieses Chap so kurz ausgefallen ist :( Das nächste wird hoffentlich länger!

In den anschließenden Chapters kommen wir dem Paaring Fremione immer näher ;) :D  
Hoffe ich jedenfalls :P Auch wenn es nicht so reibungslos ablaufen wird. (Hoffe ich auch jedenfalls) :D

Ich werde versuchen das nächste Chap so bald wie möglich zu schreiben und hochzuladen! Also ermuntert mich  
immer schön mit Reviews! :)  
Danke und Lg, **Roxy**


	10. Liebesgeständnis und dann!

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat mal wieder endlos gedauert, und ich bin deswegen ziemlich sauer auf mich! Aber ich kam irgendwie nicht weiter und außerdem hat mir die Zeit gefehlt.

Ich weiß, die Überschrift dieses Chaps ist nicht sehr originell, aber mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen. Der lang ersehnte Brief aus dem Fuchsbau kommt auch endlich an!  
Also, dieses Kapitel hat einiges zu bieten, zum Beispiel spielt George in diesem Chap eine große Rolle mit seine "Ratschlägen". Das aprubte Ende des Chaps ist fies, ich weiß, aber es ging nicht anders (oder doch, aber so ist es schöner *fies grins*)! Außerdem verspreche ich euch hoch und heilig, das das nächste Chap schneller kommt!

xoxo, **Roxy**.

Oo0oO

**Liebesgeständnis und dann..?!**

Oo0oO

Hermione schaute ihm verdattert hinterher und versuchte zu realisieren ob das eben Geschehene wirklich passiert war oder sich nur in ihrem Hirn abgespielt hatte. Er liebte sie. Fred Weasley liebte sie. _Und er küsst so guuut._ _Nein, nicht vom Thema ablenken. Fred Weasley liebt mich._ Das konnte nicht stimmen. Das konnte wirklich nicht stimmen. Hermione musste sich setzen, und das war gut so, denn sonst wäre sie sicher umgekippt. Sie war komplett durcheinander. Mit nur einem Satz Buchstaben hatte er es geschafft sie so durcheinander zu bringen.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein was er gesagt hatte bevor er gegangen war.

_"Ich verstehe es wenn du nicht genauso empfindest. Kann man schließlich nichts machen. Aber jetzt hast du zumindest die Antwort auf deine Frage."_

Moment mal... Er glaubte sie liebe ihn nicht. Stimmte das? Liebte Hermione ihn oder nicht?

_Natürlich tust du das, Hermione du dummes Mädchen! Was denkst du warum du seitdem du im Fuchsbau warst an nichts anderes mehr denkst? Du liebst ihn! Ich bin nicht dumm, und im übrigen, liebe ich ihn ni... Ich liebe ihn! Ich liebe ihn wirklich!_

Hermione war zu durcheinander um irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Klar, deshalb war sie so besessen von ihm. Sie liebte ihn. Und er war jetzt vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Das musste sich ändern...

***Fred ging umgehend zu George. Er war eigentlich nicht der Typ der über Gefühle sprach, aber George war schließlich sein Zwillingsbruder und musste auch einiges erfahren. Früher hatten sie nämlich über alles, wirklich alles gesprochen. Und dieses "früher" war vor den Ferien. George war erschrocken als Fred plötzlich zu ihm kam und sagte sie müssten reden.

"Du machst Schluss?", fragte George ironisch und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.

"Hör auf, das ist nicht lustig. Wir müssen wirklich reden.", sagte Fred, "Und wenn du willst, das ich's dir erzähle, dann sei bitte ein bisschen ernst."

"Okaaay, komm runter. Also erzähl, was ist los? Ich habe irgendeine Vorwarnung das es über Hermione ist. Erst hängt ihr wie ne Klette zusammen, dann gar nicht mehr und dann seit ihr wieder wie ne Klette. Okay, okay, erzähl schon.", fügte er hinzu als Fred ihn mit einem wütendem Blick strafte.

Und so erzählte Fred es ihm. Das Picknick ließ er komplett aus, aber den ganzen Rest gab er wider.

"Und du bist dir sicher, das sie Ron nicht liebt?", fragte George und runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja! Wenn du gesehen hattest wie überrascht sie war als ich es ihr unterstellt habe!"

"Und du bist dir sicher, das sie _dich _nicht liebt?", fragte George und es klang so, als ob er meine: "Kannst du dir vorstellen, das jemand nicht auf dich steht?"

"Ich denke nicht. Ich meine..."

"Das ist bestimmt die Ironie des Schicksals. Ich meine, du stehst allen Ernstes auf Hermione und..."

"Ich kann die Faust vom letztem Mal auch wiederholen."

"Ich hab ja nichts gesagt. Naja, die Wege des Herzens sollen ja unergründlich sein oder so ein Schwachsinn. Und wenn sie dich nicht liebt, dann wird sie dich lieben. Bestimmt."

"Du bist keine große Hilfe, George."

"Ich weiß. Aber seit wann glauben wir bitteschön an Liebe? Wir hatten doch abgemacht das Weiber nur dafür da sind um Kinder zu erzeugen und zu Kochen und..."

"George? .Fresse!"

"Okaaay."

Fred seufzte. Jetzt wusste sie es. Wie sollte er ihr jetzt in ihre nussbraunen Augen sehen?

"Fred, das ist doch nicht das Ende des Lebens. Es gibt genug schöne Weiber..."

"George? Du strapazierst meine Geduld."

"Ja man. Irgendwas muss ich ja sagen."

Fred bereute es schon, ihn eingeweiht zu haben.

"Hey, ich helfe dir, okay? Ich werde nachdenken was zu tun ist. Mir fällt bestimmt was ein. Ich bin schließlich George."Fred schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen, George. Ich gehe schlafen."

Fred konnte noch lange nicht schlafen. Er dachte an den morgigen Tag und was dann passieren würde. Hermione wollte bestimmt nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein. Nicht, nachdem sie es erfahren hatte. Er seufzte. Warum konnte er nicht einfach die Fresse halten, warum musste er sie auch küssen?

-

Als Hermione im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, sah sie eine Eule auf der Couch sitzen. Eine Eule, die sie nur allzu gut kannte.

"Hedwig!", rief sie überrascht. Augenblicklich lief sie auf die Eule zu und band den Brief los. Sofort flog die Eule weg.

***

Hermione,

als wir gehört haben, das du im Fuchsbau bist, haben wir uns natürlich sofort auf den

Weg zum Fuchsbau gemacht. Warum hast du nicht früher gesagt das du nun in Hogwarts bist?

Egal, wie auch immer, ich wollte nur sagen das wir übermorgen kommen!

Und dann erzählst du uns mal, was überhaupt los ist. Das nichts ist, kaufen wir dir nämlich nicht ab.

Ps: Ich soll dich von Ginny grüßen, sie ist wieder da. Und auch von Ron, er vermisst dich.

Bis dann!

Harry

***

Automatisch dachte Hermione an Ron, der sie vermisste. Liebte er sie? So musste es sein, weil er dachte sie liebe ihn. Aber das stimmte nicht, sie... Fred! Für einen Augenblick hatte sie Fred tatsächlich vergessen.

Warum musste auch alles so kompliziert sein? Hermione legte sich Schlafen und ging diese Frage mehrmals in ihrem Kopf durch, bis sie irgendwann einschlief.

-

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen aufstand, erinnerte sie sich sofort wieder an den gestrigen Tag. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und am Liebsten würde sie sich wieder Schlafen legen und alles vergessen und ungeschehen machen. Doch da es so viel wie unmöglich war, sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog sich um. Sie beschloss mit Fred zu reden. Sofort. So schnell wie möglich. Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging sah sie George unten sitzen. Sie blickte ihn erschrocken an, da sie zuallererst dachte es wäre Fred. Doch schon nach weniger als einer Sekunde bemerkte sie den Unterschied. Das war nicht Fred. Er war es einfach nicht. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um ihn von seinem Zwillingsbruder zu unterscheiden.

"Morgen, Hermione.", begrüßte George und grinste.

"Hi. Weißt du vielleicht wo Fred ist? Ist er oben?"

"Ja.", bestätigte George und grinste aus irgendeinem Grund noch mehr.

Hermione klopfte an die Tür des Schlafsaales, doch niemand bat sie herein. Sie kam sich dumm vor, so wie sie da vor der Tür stand und wartete. Sie klopfte noch einmal und beschloss dann einfach reinzugehen. Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte sich dann im Schlafsaal um.

Fred schlief noch. Er schlief, und sie war einfach reingeplatzt! Deswegen hatte George also so gegrinst. Fred hatte Hermione gehört und wachte langsam auf. Als er komplett aufgestanden war blickte er sie erschrocken an.

"Hermione!"

"Fred. Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht das du noch am schlafen warst. Können wir reden?" "Ich... äh... ja!"

Hermione setzte sich neben ihm auf sein Bett. Fred setzte sich auf. Hermione blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden, als sie bemerkte das er nur Boxershorts trug.

"Oh, entschuldige.", sagte Fred als er dies auch bemerkte, doch es schien ihn nicht so sehr zu stören. Er zog sich schnell was über und blickte sie dann fragend an. Hoffentlich fragte sie ihn nichts über gestern.

"Du... ich... kann ich einfach offen sein?"

Fred nickte.

"Also, seit wir gemeinsam im Fuchsbau waren hat sich unser Verhältnis verändert, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Mir war nur nicht klar, wie sehr unser Verhältnis sich geändert hat. Aber das ist mir in den letzten Tagen mehr klar geworden.", Hermione wunderte sich selbst wie gut sie diese Wörter herausbrachte.

"Du... ich verstehe jetzt deine Beweggründe, Fred. Ich meine, am letztem Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Und... ich hab dich auch gestern verstanden. Und ich habe darüber nachgedacht." "Ich finde es nicht schlimm, Hermione, wirklich nicht. Du brauchtest nicht extra herzukommen um mich zu vertrösten, ich werde damit klar kommen. Es war mir von Anfang an klar."

"_So _meinte ich das nicht. Ich meine... und was ist, wenn das, was du gestern gesagt hast, auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht?" "Das... das kann nicht sein."

"Warum?", fragte Hermione verwundert.

"Weil ich nur einmal in zehn Jahren Glück habe."

Hermione lächelte. Fred blickte sie verwundert an. "Das ist doch nicht dein ernst, oder?"

"Ich... ähm... doch."

Fred musste sich das erst einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, um es zu realisieren.

"Okay. Ich gehe jetzt duschen, wenn das okay ist."

Hermione nickte verwirrt und er machte sich auf den Weg zum Duschen. Hermione kam sich sitzengelassen vor. Hatte sie was falsch verstanden? Sie wollte raus aus diesem Saal, raus aus dem Ort wo es nach ihm roch, wo er spürte das er wenige Sekunden davor noch da gewesen war. Hermione machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

Als Fred duschte, dachte er nach. Hermione hatte ihn angesehen, als hätte sie auf etwas gewartet. Wollte sie, das er sie küsste? Oder...?!Verdammt, er hatte vergessen sie zu fragen, ob sie seine Freundin sein wollte! Sie hatte ihm ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht und er war Duschen gegangen. So was konnte wirklich nur Fred Weasley passieren! Er wusch sich die Haare zu Ende und verließ die Dusche. Er zog sich schnell was an und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hermione...?!", fragte er George, der immer noch da saß.

"Frühstücken.", antwortete George nur grinsend und Fred lief mit nassen Haaren in die Große Halle.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

So, das wars dann erst mal. Ich setze mich jetzt sofort an das nächste und beeile mich so wie es geht!

Bitte nehmt euch die liebe **Tuniwell** als Beispiel und lasst mir Reviews da! :) Ich freue mich jedes mal!

Mehr zu sagen habe ich nicht, außer (was ihr sicher erahnen könnt) das Fred und Hermione bald höchstwahrscheinlich ein Paar sind.

Dann kommt noch Ron dazu und dann noch die Sache mit den Todessern (bloß nicht vergessen!). Also, die Story hat noch einiges zu bewältigen und ich hoffe  
Das ihr bis zum Ende dabei seid! :)

Also, bis zum nächstem Chap,

**Roxy94**


	11. Vereint in zwei verschiedenen Arten

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

So, erst einmal danke an **Mary Marvellous** und **Tuniwell** für die Reviews! :)  
[**Tuniwell**: Ich konnte dir nicht antworten, es hat irgendwie nicht geklappt! Danke für dein Review!]

Diesmal bin ich wirklich schnell, oder? Also, ich bin recht zufrieden mit mir :P! Sorry dafür, das dieses Chap wieder so spannend endet! :)  
Ich fühle mich verpflichtet, die Überschrift dieses Chaps zu erklären: Also, Vereint in zwei verschiedenen Arten, da Fred und Hermione vereint werden und auch Hermione, Ron und Harry als Freunde! So ist das gemeint :).

Schon das , wow! :)  
Wieviele Chaps noch folgen? Ich schätze mal 5, bin mir aber nicht sicher (bei mir läuft ja nie was so wie ich's plane).  
Ich versuch mich mit dem nächsten Chap zu beeilen! :) Bitte lasst mir Reviews da!

LG **Roxy**

Oo0oO

**Vereint in zwei verschiedenen Arten**

Oo0oO

Fred fand Hermione am Gryffindoretisch sitzend und essend vor.

"Hermione!", rief er schon vom weitem und Hermione drehte sich erschrocken um.

"Komm. Sofort. Wir müssen reden." Hermione blickte ihn verwundert an. Der Tag hatte schon seltsam begonnen, ja, aber...

Fred ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern zog sie einfach an seinem Arm mit sich nach draußen.

"Fred!"

Endlich ließ er sie los und sie setzten sich auf zwei Baumstümpfe.

"Ich habe alles falsch gemacht, von Anfang an. Ja, ich weiß, aber ich war auch noch nie verliebt."

Hermione blickte ihn verwundert an. Das hatte sie jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet. Er überraschte sie immer wieder, aber daran gewöhnen konnte sie sich nicht.

"Hermione, ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten...", er fuhr sich durch die nassen Haare, "Aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich liebe dich, Hermione, mehr, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Und ich möchte, das du meine Freundin bist. Willst du meine Freundin werden, Hermione?", fragte Fred sie und im darauf folgendem Moment umschlossen seine Lippen ihre. Es kamen keine Worte, es waren keine nötig. Sie hätte ohnehin kein Wort herausgebracht. Also waren sie ein Paar. Es war einfach nur selbstverständlich, so, als wäre der Kuss die Antwort auf seine Frage.

Und diesmal stieß keiner jemanden weg, sondern sie küssten sich solange bis sie Luft holen mussten.

Hermione wusste, das gehörte jetzt nicht hierhin, doch er musste es wissen.

"Gestern habe ich einen Brief aus dem Fuchsbau bekommen. Von Harry und Ron. Sie kommen morgen auch nach Hogwarts."

"WAS?!", fragte Fred. Es war aus seinem Gesicht lesbar, an wen er dachte. Ron. Wie, aber um Himmels Willen _wie _sollte er ihm zu verstehen geben, das er mit dem Mädchen zusammen war, mit dem er eigentlich zusammenkommen sollte? Die Antwort war: Es gab keine Möglichkeit. Ron würde ihm den Kopf abreißen. Okay, Ron war wirklich keine Person vor der er Angst hatte, aber egal, dann würde ihm seine Mutter halt den Kopf abreißen. Für sie war es auch immer selbstverständlich gewesen das Ron mal mit Hermione zusammenkam. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, einfach nur selbstverständlich. Warum eigentlich? Glaubten alle, das niemand anderer auf die beiden stehen würde, oder das Ron nicht mit jemand anderem klar kommen würde, oder...?!

"Fred?", Hermione wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

"Ja, ehm, was?"

"Du machst dir dieselben Sorgen wie ich, oder?"Er nickte. "Was sollen wir denn tun?", fragte sie, "Er ist mir schon wichtig, also, auf andere Weise als du mir, aber auf seine Weise schon. Er wird wahnsinnig enttäuscht sein, er wird vielleicht nie wieder mit uns reden, er wird uns Verräter nennen, er wird uns ignorieren, er wird uns niemals verzeihen und außerdem wird er..."

"Wow, du nimmst das alles noch ernster als ich. Hast du so viel Schiss vor Ron?"

"Ich habe überhaupt keinen Schiss von Ron. Er ist einfach nur mein bester Freund und ich habe Angst ihn zu verletzen oder noch schlimmer - ihn zu verlieren." "Wir kriegen das schon hin, Schatz, ich glaube daran. Er _muss _es akzeptieren."

"Eeehm, okay.", Hermione grinste ihn an.

"Was ist?", fragte dieser verwundert.

"Nichts, nichts."

"Doch, natürlich ist was!"

"Hast du mich gerade Schatz genannt?"

"Ehm, warum, stört es dich?"

"Nein, auf keinen Fall."

Sie grinsten sich an.

"Und, machen wir das öffentlich?", fragte Hermione nach ein paar ruhigen Sekunden.

"Hmm?", fragte Fred verwundert.

"Das wir zusammen sind, meine ich, machen wir das öffentlich?"

"Ich denke, zuerst sollten wir mit Ron klarkommen, und es dann öffentlich machen. Was sagst du dazu?"

"Bin ganz deiner Meinung.", stimmte Hermione zu. "Übrigens, schon komisch das wir überhaupt keine Nachricht aus dem Fuchsbau bekommen haben, oder? Also, außer die von Harry und Ron. Ob noch gar nichts geschehen ist, oder ob etwas schlimmes geschehen ist und wir das nicht erfahren sollen?"

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Denk einfach nicht darüber nach."

Hermione seufzte.

"Aber George darf es doch erfahren, oder? Ich meine, das wir zusammen sind."

"Ehm, okaay."

"Er weiß schon... ähm, einiges."

Hermione blickte ihn fragend an.

"Jetzt schau mich nicht so an! Wir sind Brüder!"

"Ich habe doch nichts gesagt!" Hermione lächelte verschmitzt.

-

Am nächsten morgen klopfte es schon sehr früh an die Tür des Jungenschlafsaales. Fred blickte sich verschlafen um. Alle schliefen, nur er hatte es gehört. Oder hatte er das nur geträumt? Nein, da schon wieder, es klopfte eindeutig an der Tür! Er ging zur Tür und stolperte auf dem Weg über ein Kissen. Auch das noch! Seine Laune sank zum absoluten Nullpunkt, als er die Tür öffnete, und er wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett.

"Harry, Ron, hey!", begrüßte er seinen Bruder und dessen Freund.

"Hey, Fred, wie geht's?", begrüßten die beiden und betraten den Schlafsaal.

"Was isn los?", fragte George verschlafen und auch Seamus wachte auf.

"Wir haben Besuch.", sagte Fred lustlos.

-

Als Hermione aufwachte, blickte sie sich um, um zu sehen was sie alles einpacken musste. Bald begann schon wieder der Unterricht und sie hatte zum Glück schon alles eingekauft. Jetzt musste sie aber noch alles bereit machen, und dann war da noch dieser zweiseitige Strafaufsatz für Snape... Sie war zu spät gekommen und musste nun einen Aufsatz über... ja, worüber? "Oh man bin ich verpeilt, ich habe diese Ferien eindeutig zu wenig gelernt!" Und dann sollten noch Harry und Ron kommen! Wann kamen sie eigentlich? Morgens, mittags, abends? _Naja, ich werd's ja früh genug erfahren._ Hermione nahm sich Pergament, Feder und Tinte und begann den Aufsatz zu schreiben. Doch schon nach einer halben Seite machte sie nicht mehr weiter. Sie konnte sich einfach zu wenig konzentrieren, wenn überhaupt. Sie sah sich das Chaos an. Überall lagen ihre Bücher und Schulsachen herum. Sie stapelte alles zu einem Stapel und ging dann duschen. Als sie fertig war und sich angezogen, die Haare gekämmt und sich zurecht gemacht hatte, ging sie nach unten in den Menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Stimmt, es war ja Zeit zu Frühstücken. Sie machte sich runter in die Große Halle. Auf dem Weg begegnete sie niemandem von Bedeutung.

Als sie am Gryffindoretisch war, erkannte sie wer da schon saß: Harry und Ron. Sofort lief sie auf ihre beiden besten Freunde zu und umarmte sie herzlich.

"Hey, Hermione, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry sie, als sie sich zwischen ihm und Ron setzte. Das Fred eifersüchtig herüberschaute, bemerkte sie nicht.

"Gut, und wie geht's euch? Wie war's bei Mr. und Mrs. Weasley?"

"Wir hatten viel Spaß, hatte ich dir ja bereits geschrieben. Was habt ihr so im Fuchsbau getrieben?"

Jetzt blickte Hermione ängstlich zu Fred.

"Ich habe Fred Nachhilfe gegeben. Wegen den ZAG's.", antwortete Hermione dann bestimmt und lobte sich im Geheimen, das ihr das eingefallen war.

"Und, was ist passiert? Ich meine, was ist aufregendes passiert?", fragte Ron und Hermione warf wieder einen Blick auf Fred. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Nichts.", antwortete Hermione, nicht gerade glaubwürdig.

"Hermione, jetzt mal ehrlich. Warum lügst auch du uns an? Wir wissen doch, das was los ist. Im Fuchsbau geht's drunter und drüber..."

"Was?! Ist irgendwer... ist irgendwem was passiert?"

"Wir hatten recht. Du weißt ganz genau was los ist."

"Ist jemandem was passiert?", wiederholte Hermione und seufzte erleichtert als Harry den Kopf schüttelte.

"Okay, ich weiß es.", sagte Hermione und Fred blickte sie überrascht an.

"...Aber ich werd es euch nicht sagen.", fügte sie dann noch bestimmt hinzu.

"Was, aber warum, wir hatten doch nie Geheimnis...", sagte Ron empört.

"Ja, aber wir dürfen es nicht sagen!"

"Wir? Also weiß Fred auch bescheid."

Fred funkelte Hermione an.

"Leute, vertraut ihr mir nicht?", fragte jetzt Hermione.

"Doch, aber..."

"Ihr werdet es erfahren, wenn es überstanden ist. Macht es mir nicht noch schwerer.

-

Als sie am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, spielten Harry und Ron Schach und Hermione tat so, als würde sie Fred Nachhilfe geben. Sie flüsterten leise.

"Fred? Jetzt."

"Nein, nicht jetzt."

"Doch, jetzt. Er hat gute Laune.", sagte Hermione bestimmt.

"Aber... dann erzählst du es ihm!"

"Nein, gemeinsam!"

"Guck, ich habe eine Idee. Ich nehme Harry mit und erzähl's ihm, und in der Zeit übernimmst du Ron."

"Warum kriege ich die schwere Arbeit?"

"Weil du die Hauptperson bist. Ron steht schließlich nicht auf mich."

"Okay, du Feigling."

"Ich bin kein..."

"Harry, Ron? Könnt ihr mal kurz mitkommen?", fragte Hermione und unterbrach damit Fred.

"Klar, wartet, wir spielen noch schnell zu Ende.", sagte Harry.

"Jetzt.", sagte Hermione und ihr Ton überraschte Harry und Ron. Sie ließen alles liegen und folgten ihr und Fred.

"Harry? Komm mit.", forderte Fred.

"Ron, kommst du?", fragte Hermione. Harry und Ron trennten sich verwundert. Harry folgte Fred aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Ron Hermione in den Jungenschlafsaal. Bevor sie eintraten, murmelte Hermione noch: "Auf in die Höhle des Löwen."

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Soo, jetzt sind sie endlich zusammen! :) Ich wollte die beiden eigentlich noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen, aber ging nicht :P.

Und, was sagt ihr? Kritik, Lob, Sonstiges?

**Reviewen**! Danke :)


	12. Mehr als nur unerwartet

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Hier ist also endlich das nächste Chap. Das mit Harry war mal wieder eine ziemlich spontane Entscheidung. Ich versuche langsam die Richtung zum Ziel, also dem Ende der FanFic zu finden, kann aber noch dauern.

Ich bedanke mich für die schönen Reviews von **Mary Marvellous**, **Dome**, **Kijadra**, und natürlich **Tuniwell**! Da kommt man richtig in Schreiblaune! Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche euch nicht mit diesem Chap! Ich habe schon mit der Fortsetzung angefangen und versuche mich zu beeilen. Dieses Chap ist schon seit Tagen fertig, nur war ich unsicher damit. Egal, jetzt ist es on!

Bitte hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review, ja? :) Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Pss: Das Chap hat seinen Titel verdient :D.

Lg, **Roxy**.

Oo0oO

**Mehr als nur unerwartet**

Oo0oO

"Hermione, jetzt sag endlich was los ist!", forderte Ron, noch ehe sie sich richtig hingesetzt hatten.

"Okaaay." Hermione atmete tief durch.

"Ron, ich mag dich." - "Schön, ich dich auch. Jetzt komm endlich zum Thema."

Hermione seufzte. "Ich... weißt du, Fred... also,..." - "Komm. Zum. Punkt!"

"Fredundichsindzusammen!", ratterte Hermione so schnell runter, das Ron sie überrascht ansah. Dann wurde es leise. Hermione zählte die Sekunden. Eine Sekunde verging, zwei Sekunden vergingen, drei Sekunden, ...

"Ron?", fragte Hermione vorsichtig. Sechs Sekunden, sieben Sekunden,...

"Jaaaaaaaaaaa!", jubelte Ron, stand auf und rannte durch die Gegend. Hermione blickte ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. "Jaaaaaaaaa!" Er sprang auf den Betten rum, hüpfte und jubelte immer wieder. "Ich muss dich nicht heiraten!"

"Ähm, Ron?", fragte Hermione, die sich allmählich wirkliche Sorgen machte.

"Hermione, du verstehst es nicht!", sagte er und rannte quer durch den Raum und setzte sich nach ein paar Sekunden endlich zu ihr.

"Hermione, ich habe dich nie geliebt. Aber genau das wurde von mir verlangt. Erwartet. Mum plant schon, seitdem sie dich zum ersten mal gesehen hat, unsere Hochzeitsfeier. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich liebe dich einfach nicht. Ich mag dich sehr, du bist meine beste Freundin, mehr nicht. Sorry. Ach stimmt ja, du liebst mich ja auch nicht! Man bin ich durcheinander! Also, du bist mit Fred zusammen? Das ist der Letzte, mit dem ich dich erwartet hätte. Und, liebst du ihn?"

Hermione blickte ihn perplex an, als er ihr diese Sätze geradezu an den Kopf knallte. Sie fragte sich, ob sie im falschem Film war. Das musste so sein, das war nicht Ron. Nein, nein, nein!

"Hermione?", fragte jetzt Ron verwundert und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. Hermione zeigte keine Reaktion. Plötzlich fing sie laut an zu lachen. Sie lachte, lachte und lachte. Ron fiel mit in ihr Lachen ein. Hermione war eine große Last von der Schulter gefallen! Kurze Zeit sagten sie gar nichts, sondern lachten nur.

"Wovor hattest du eigentlich Angst?", fragte nun Ron. - "Das... du mich liebst und nicht willst das ich mit Fred zusammen bin. Das du wütend auf mich bist und..."

"Ich dachte, du würdest mich ein bisschen kennen.", unterbrach Ron gespielt entrüstet, "Also wirklich."

"Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte immer, du liebst mich." - "Dasselbe dachte ich von mir."

"Also alles nur ein Spielchen von Molly?", fragte Hermione. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir können nicht alles auf sie schieben. Ich denke, es liegt auch etwas an uns. Kennst du das Sprichwort, was sich liebt, das neckt sich? Ich denke, wir treffen voll darauf zu. Nur das wir uns nicht lieben."

Hermione stimmte zu. "Die Arme. Sie wird bestimmt fürchterlich enttäuscht sein." - "Na und?", fragte Ron gleichgültig, "Wir können doch nicht heiraten, nur damit sie glücklich ist. Und im übrigem ist Fred ja auch ein Weasley. Oh man, Fred und du. Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Und du liebst ihn wirklich?"

"Sonst wäre ich ja nicht mit ihm zusammen.", antwortete Hermione und ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

"Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt.", sagte Ron. "Wo ist eigentlich Fred mit Harry hin?"

"Fred will es ihm beibringen.", erklärte Hermione. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

"DAS IST NICHT WAHR!"

"Harry!", Hermione blickte ihn überrascht an.

"Was für einen Scherzartikel hast du ihr verpasst, Fred? Ist es ein Liebestrank? Sag's mir, was ist es!"

"Harry, komm mal runter!", versuchte Fred ihn zu beruhigen, scheiterte jedoch.

"Hermione, sag mir das das nicht wahr ist.", bat Harry und man sah, das er _versuchte _sich zu beruhigen.

"Doch.", sagte sie langsam, als sie den Sinn der Aufregung verstand, "Das ist doch kein Problem für dich, oder?", fügte sie dann noch kleinlaut hinzu.

"Verdammt. Ich,... ihr... ICH HASSE EUCH ALLE!", schrie Harry und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Hermione wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie war komplett durcheinander. Ron blickte seinen Bruder verwundert an.

"Ich weiß nicht.", sagte dieser, "Als ich ihm erzählt habe, das ich mit Hermione zusammen bin, ist er ausgetickt. Er wollte sogar auf mich losgehen, ich konnte ihn nur schwer davon abhalten."

"Aber... warum?", konnte Hermione nur stammeln.

"Hermione?", fragte jetzt Ron. "Jaa?"

"Kannst du dir eventuell vorstellen, das... Das nicht ich dich liebe, sondern..."

"Du meinst?!", fragte Hermione verwirrt und Ron nickte.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", meinte Fred und blickte Ron an, als wäre dieser Harry persönlich. "Ich habe nur einen Vorschlag gemacht, weshalb er sich so benehmen könnte.", sagte Ron und zuckte die Schultern. "Er... hat es nie gezeigt. Ich... Ich wusste es nicht... Und jetzt?", fragte Hermione und blickte zu Fred.

"Wie was jetzt? Nix jetzt! Entweder er akzeptiert es, oder er akzeptiert es! Sollte er es nicht akzeptieren, hat er Pech gehabt. Erst Ron und dann Harry. Wie viele Typen stehen noch auf dich?", sagte Fred und man merkte, wie schlecht gelaunt er war.

"Ehm... Ich liebe Hermione nicht." - "Er hat recht, Fred.", stimmte Hermione ihm zu. "Aber... jetzt wirklich?", fragte dieser verwundert. Ron nickte. "Leute, das ist mir jetzt echt zu viel. Ich muss das jetzt erst mal alles verarbeiten. Ich gehe schlafen. Ron, kannst du dich mal kurz umdrehen?" - "Waru..." - "Tu's einfach!" Genannter drehte sich um und Fred wandte sich an Hermione. "Gute Nacht.", wünschte er und küsste sie dann auf die Stirn. "Ich liebe dich." Dann verließ Fred das Zimmer. Das Hermione noch "Ich dich auch" flüsterte, hörte er nicht mehr.

"Darf ich mich jetzt umdrehen?" - "Ja!", antwortete Hermione und schrie ihn regelrecht an. "Hey, ich kann doch nix dafür, ich liebe dich schließlich nicht!", sagte dieser und Hermione seufzte.

Ron umarmte sie. Noch bevor er's sich versah, bemerkte er, das Hermione angefangen hatte zu weinen. "Warum kann nicht alles wie sonst sein? Warum? Warum die ganze Story mit den Todessern und jetzt..."

"Was? Was für Todesser?", fragte Ron und ließ sie los. Hermione schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund, als könnte sie dadurch das gesagte rückgängig machen. "Nichts, gar nichts." - "Herm, ich bin nicht taub! Du hast ganz deutlich gesagt: Die ganze Story mit den Todessern.

Was für ne Story und was ist mit den Todessern? Du, nein ihr, verschweigt uns schon die ganze Zeit etwas. Du weißt, du kannst mir und auch Harry alles anvertrauen. Irgendetwas ist in den Ferien passiert, oder? Als wir nicht da waren. Irgendetwas ist zwischen euch und den Todessern vorgefallen und ihr, du und Fred, verschweigt uns das. Mum und Dad taten auch schon so geheimnisvoll. Wir haben erwartet, von dir Klarheit zu bekommen, aber du sagst auch gar nichts."

"Ron, ich kann's nicht erzählen. Du weißt, ich vertraue dir, und auch Harry, und deswegen würde ich euch schon sagen was ist, ich hätte euch normalerweise sogar direkt eine Eule geschickt und euch von den Geschehnissen berichtet. Aber es wurde uns verboten, weißt du, von deinen Eltern, von Dumbledore, vom Ministerium, wir dürfen niemandem davon erzählen, sonst hätte ich das längst getan."

"Aber warum? Vertrauen Mum und Dad mir und Harry nicht? Oder Dumbledore? Warum erzählst du es nicht einfach? Sonst gab es auch keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns."

"Ron... Warum machst du es mir noch schwerer? Es ist, wie es ist. Ihr werdet es erfahren, wenn alles überstanden ist. Aber solange dürfen wir nichts verraten. Und wenn du denkst, wir wären von allem unterrichtet, dann stimmt das wiederum auch nicht. Seitdem wir vom Fuchsbau gekommen sind, haben wir keine Nachricht mehr bekommen. Natürlich machen wir uns auch Sorgen. Aber, wie gesagt, es ist, wie es ist. Okay?", Hermione blickte ihn flehend an. Dieser seufzte und nickte dann.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Soo...  
Wisst ihr, wie ihr mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubern könnt?  
In dem ihr mir ein nettes Review hinterlässt!

Ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Chap zu beeilen!

Lg, **Roxy**.


	13. Trennung

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

Sorry, sorry, sorry, ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert! Hier habt ihr ein neues Chap und ich verspreche euch, ich werde versuchen mich mit dem nächstem Chap zu beeilen!  
Hier möchte ich noch sagen, das meine Story sich immer mehr dem Ende nähert. Nerven mag ich nicht, viel Spaß beim Lesen ;D. Ach ja... **Reviews** bitte? :P

LG, **Roxy** :) Oo0oO

**Trennung**

Oo0oO

Hermione konnte nicht schlafen. Sie warf sich von einer Seite auf die andere, aber auch das half nicht. Sie beschloss, aufzustehen. So wie sie war, im Nachthemd, tapste sie langsam aus dem Schlafsaal und stieg die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Sie fröstelte, und es freute sie, das der Kamin noch brannte.

Doch als sie auf den Kamin zuging, bemerkte sie, das jemand auf einem Sessel saß. Hermione hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft und drehte sich um, um wieder in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, als sie ein leises Flüstern hörte. "Hermione..."

Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um. "Harry!" Sie stand vollkommen perplex da und wusste nicht, was sie als nächstes tun oder sagen sollte.

Harry kam auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hand. "Hermione...", sagte er nun.

"Harry, stimmt es... wirklich?"

"Hmm?", er blickte sie fragend an. Dann nickte er. "Ich liebe dich, Hermione. Mehr, als dieser Scherzkeks...", er betonte Scherzkeks abfällig, "...dich jemals lieben kann."

"Harry. Das... das tut mir wirklich... wirklich Leid."

"Hermione, ich mein's ernst. Du liebst ihn doch nicht, du hast einen besseren Geschmack. Nimm mich."

"Harry, ich mein's auch ernst. Und an meinem Geschmack habe ich nichts auszusetzen, danke."

"Hermione... du liebst mich doch auch?"

"Nein, Harry. Sonst wäre ich nicht mit Fred zusammen, oder? Es tut mir Leid."

"Verdammt, Hermione, du bist blind! Warum tust du das mir und vor allem dir an?"

"Harry, warum verstehst du mich nicht? Ich habe dich noch nie geliebt und ich werde dich nie lieben! Liebe kann man nicht bezwingen! Es liegt nicht an dir, du bist eine sehr nette Person und mein bester Freund und unendlich wichtig für mich, aber auf eine andere Weise als Fred! Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich gehe schlafen!"

"Hermione!", rief Harry ihr noch hinterher, doch Hermione machte sich trotzdem in den Schlafsaal. Als sie im Bett lag, seufzte sie laut. _Jetzt kann ich erst recht nicht schlafen. Morgen werde ich bestimmt totale Augenringe haben._ Doch Hermione irrte sich. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war sie eingeschlafen, die Erlebnisse des vergangenen Tages waren einfach zu viel geworden.

Am nächstem morgen fühlte sich Hermione gut, als sie sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum begab. Fast so, als wäre das alles mit Harry und so weiter nicht passiert. Aber nur fast, denn Hermione wollte am liebsten wieder in den Schlafsaal stürzen und sich ins Bett legen, als sie sah was im Gemeinschaftsraum vor sich ging.

"Sie liebt dich nicht!"

"Sie liebt dich nicht, verdammt noch mal!"

"Das werden wir noch sehen! Es war ein Liebestrank, oder? Ein verdammt guter, dazu!"

"Jetzt reicht es!", schrie Ron wütend durch die Gegend und George versuchte die beiden voneinander abzuhalten, aufeinander draufzugehen.

"Du... du... du...", stammelte Harry, dem nichts einfiel, womit er Fred einschüchtern konnte.

"AUFHÖREN!", polterte Hermione noch von der Treppe runter und plötzlich wurde es mucksmäusschenstill im Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle blickten Hermione überrascht an, und wäre Hermione nicht sauer, so hätte sie jetzt gelacht, so ein komisches Bild bot sich ihr. Aber wie gesagt, wäre sie nicht.

"Was fällt euch ein? Ihr benimmt euch wie kleine Kinder! Ich habe keine Lust, mir das länger anzusehen oder anzuhören! Ich darf schon mitreden, wenn es um mich geht. Ihr tut so, als wäre ich ein Korb voller Äpfel und ihr wisst nicht wem ihr das letzte davon geben sollt. Es gibt nichts, worüber man streiten müsste oder Sonstiges. Es liegt alles klar auf der Hand. Und wenn jemand es immer noch nicht verstehen möchte, dann soll er sich an mich wenden."

"Ich hab schon verstanden.", sagte Harry und ging lustlos aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermione zitterte. Das war einfach zu viel, viel zu viel für sie. Sie lief auch hinaus. Aber nicht hinter Harry her, sondern in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Als sie den Gang so runter lief, hatte sie angefangen zu weinen. _Ich möchte Harry nicht das Herz brechen. Ich liebe ihn doch, er ist mein bester Freund. Aber warum muss er mich auf andere Weise lieben?! _

"Na, Granger? Hat der Wieselking Schluss gemacht oder warum weinst du so? Müsste eigentlich ja eine Erleichterung für dich sein."

"MALFOY, ICH BIN NICHT IN GUTER LAUNE UND WENN DU MEINE WUT NICHT SPÜREN WILLST, DANN GEH MIR AUS DEN AUGEN!", polterte Hermione so laut, das Draco Malfoy zurückschreckte. "Okay, okay, ich hab ja nichts gesagt. Schlammblut.", sagte er und ging dann schnell weiter.

Er war sichtlich wirklich erschrocken über Hermione. _So habe ich sie noch nie erlebt. Was wohl los ist? _Hermione wusste nicht, wohin sie sollte. So ließ sie sich einfach mit der Schulter an der Wand runter, den Kopf zwischen die Knie und weinte in dieser Position weiter. Sie war so durcheinander. Warum waren diese Ferien so anders als die Sonstigen? Sie versuchte sich an den Anfang der Ferien zu erinnern, die sie bei ihren Eltern verbracht hatte. Es schien ihr, als wären Jahre seitdem vergangen.

"Hermione!" Fred kam rein. "Hermione, ich..." - "Fred, ich weiß nicht ob wir das richtige tun." - "Aber... du liebst mich doch, oder?"

"Das schon, aber... Es hat sich alles verändert, weißt du..."

Hermione blickte ihn schmerzerfüllt an. Ihre Augen waren tränenüberströmt. Sie stand auf und man merkte, das sie versuchte so zu tun als sei sie stark. Oder besser gesagt, das sie versuchte stark zu sein.

"Fred... bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Aber ich bin nicht stark genug dafür. Ich... Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn alles wieder so wäre wie früher. Ich möchte diese Veränderungen nicht. Fred... ich sollte Schluss machen. Es ist aus, Fred. Es tut mir Leid."

"Hermione! Das kannst du nicht machen! War deine Liebe gelogen? Ich liebe dich, Hermione. Das _muss_ jeder akzeptieren. Für Harry ist das jetzt zwar schwer, aber er wird es auch akzeptieren. Das kannst du nicht machen, Hermione, tu das mir nicht an, tu das _uns_ nicht an!"

"Fred... mach es mir nicht noch schwerer. Es ist aus. Vergesse alles, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist. Tu das, wenn du mich ein bisschen liebst. Bitte. Ich... muss weg." Hermione stand auf, drehte sich um und lief weg. Fred wollte ihr anfangs folgen, entschied sich jedoch anders.

Er bemerkte, das eine einzelne Träne versuchte sein Auge hinunterzurinnen, doch er wischte sie weg. Ein Fred Weasley weinte nicht, er hatte schließlich auch einen Stolz. _Es gibt so viele... wirklich so viele hübsche Mädchen in Hogwarts... und ich verliebe mich in Hermione! _Er verfluchte seine Gedanken, seine Liebe zu Hermione, er verfluchte alles.

-

Ein paar Tage verstrichen. Jeder wusste mittlerweile, das es zwischen Fred und Hermione zu Ende war. Ginny versuchte Hermione immer und immer wieder zu überreden, wieder mit ihm zusammenzukommen. Doch Hermione blieb bei ihrer Entscheidung.

Leicht war es nicht für sie. Sie dachte oft an ihn und litt auch sehr unter der Trennung, aber sie fand es einfach falsch. Sie wollte nicht, das etwas zwischen ihre Freundschaft mit ihren besten Freunden kam.

Doch die Veränderung blieb. Es war einfach nicht mehr so wie früher mit Harry, Ron und ihr. Ganz egal was sie machten, Harry blickte sie immer so merkwürdig an, und überhaupt, immer wenn sie Harry sah erinnerte sie das an Fred. Hermione konnte einfach Harrys Liebe nicht vergessen. Und auch Ron war anders. Die Freundschaftsbeziehung zwischen den dreien hatte sich abgrundtief verändert, und dies bemerkten alle drei. Und darunter litten auch alle drei.

-

Eines morgens, als Hermione schon sehr früh in der Großen Halle war und ihre Cornflakes zu sich nahm, setzte sich jemand neben sie, doch Hermione war so in Gedanken versunken, das sie es nicht bemerkte. "Hermione, so kann es nicht weitergehen!"

"Harry!", Hermione blickte ihn erschrocken an. Dann, als sie sich wieder gesammelt hatte, fragte sie: "Was meinst du damit?"

"Na was wohl! Du und Fred! Glaubst du, ich sehe nicht wie ihr beide leidet? Wie ihr euch beide ansieht und liebt? Hermione, das ist für mich die größte Folter. Die größte Folter zu sehen wie du leidest, wie du leidest wegen mir!

Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Hermione, ich werde dich nicht mehr lieben. Ich werde dich wirklich nicht mehr lieben. Ich werde euch in Ruhe lassen, versprochen. Aber bitte sei wieder mit Fred zusammen! Quäle mich, dich und ihn nicht weiter. Denn keiner von uns dreien verdient das. Es wäre für mich leichter zu ertragen, wenn zumindest du glücklich bist."

"Er hat recht, Hermione."

Hermione wirbelte erschrocken herum und auch Harry drehte verwundert den Kopf. "Fred!" riefen sie wie aus einem Munde.

"Es tut mir Leid, das ich euch nicht unterbrochen habe. Ich konnte aber irgendwie nicht. Er hat recht, Hermione. Findest du das nicht auch?"

"Ich... gehe dann mal wieder.", sagte Harry rasch und entfernte sich. Hermione blickte ihm hinterher und sie versuchte zu realisieren, was alles in der letzten Minute passiert war.

"Fred... ich... er hat doch recht, das ist mir auch klar. Fred, ich habe Mist gebaut, großen Mist. Ich weiß nicht, ich bin so verwirrt in letzter Zeit. So vieles hat sich verändert, so vieles ist anders geworden. Das muss ich erst mal alles verkraften, verarbeiten. Es tut mir Leid. Ich liebe dich doch." Mittlerweile war Hermione auch aufgestanden.

Sie umarmten sich. "Und Harry?"

"Ich glaube, du machst dir zu viele Sorgen.", sagte Fred, "Du wirst es mir zwar nicht glauben, aber ich habe ihn gestern mit Ginny gesehen."

"Haha, wie lustig."

"Mist, hätte ja klappen können.", er grinste, "Harry ist ja auch blind. Meine Schwester steht schon seit Jahren auf ihn."

"Schau mal wer da kommt." - "Ginny!", riefen beide gleichzeitig.

"Hi Leute. Oh, seid ihr wieder zusammen? Das freut mich so für euch! Naja egal. Jetzt zum eigentlichem Thema. Fred, ich habe einen Brief aus dem Fuchsbau für dich."

Sie übergab Fred den Brief und dieser riss den Umschlag auf und überflog ihn.

* * *

**Fortsetzung** folgt...

Ich versuche mich zu beeilen, ich habe sogar schon mit dem neuem Chap angefangen! Und an Ideen mangelt's mir auch nicht, also braucht ihr bestimmt nicht lange zu warten. Ich garantiere aber nix, ihr kennt mich ja. Und jetzt bitte **reviewen**, ja? Ich freu mich!

LG, **Roxy**


	14. Geburtstagsparty und viele Antworten

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

So, diesmal bin ich schneller. Das ist das **allerletzte** Chap! :)  
Anschließend kommt das Epilog (lad ich auch jetzt schnell hoch!), und das war's dann mit **Unexpected Love**.  
Viel Spaß und bitte **Reviewen**!

Lg, **Roxy**

Oo0oO

**Mehr als nur unerwartet**

Oo0oO

Fred überflog den Brief.

***

Fred,

Ihr kommt morgen _alle _in den Fuchsbau. Alle heißt du, Hermione, Ginny,  
Ron, Harry und George. Wir erzählen euch alles später, das einzige,  
was ihr wissen müsst ist, das ihr nicht mehr in Gefahr seid. Ihr kommt  
mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hause. In der Nähe von der peitschenden  
Weide werdet ihr um 10.30 Uhr einen braunen Stiefel vorfinden. Seid  
pünktlich.

Bis morgen,  
Molly Weasley

***

"Wir müssen zurück in den Fuchsbau!", verkündete Fred, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hatte.

"Was? Aber warum? Die Schule beginnt doch in ein paar Tagen?!"

Fred verdrehte die Augen und reichte Hermione den Brief. Doch Ginny war schneller. "Hey!", beschwerte sich Hermione und versuchte Ginny den Brief aus der Hand zu reißen. Dann entschieden sie sich den Brief gemeinsam zu lesen. Als sie durch waren, sagte Ginny "Ich gehe den anderen bescheid sagen!", und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

xXx

"Hey! Ich berühre den Stiefel gar nicht. Rutsch mal ein bisschen zur Seite, George!" Nach einigem Schubsen berührte jeder den vom Regen und Matsch verdreckten Stiefel mit mindestens einem Finger.

"Noch 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ...", zählte Ron herunter und schon kurz darauf fielen alle quer übereinander. Harry, der auf Ginny gelandet war stammelte eine Entschuldigung und George schrie Ron an, er solle endlich seinen Fuß aus Georges Mund nehmen.

Schon kurz darauf kamen sie am Fuchsbau an und bekamen eine riesige Überraschung: Die Weasleys hatten eine Party veranstaltet!

"Ihr habt den Geburtstag eures Opa's vergessen, wir aber nicht!", rief Mr. Weasley, der gerade aus dem Fuchsbau kam.

"Was? Opi hat Geburtstag?", fragte Ginny und lief auf ihren Vater zu. "Wo ist er?"

"Er kommt erst später. Er weiß noch gar nichts von der Party, es soll eine Überraschung sein. Ron, euer Großvater wird 70!"

"Davon hat er uns aber nicht erzählt, als wir bei ihm waren.", beschwerte sich Harry. Dann umarmte sich jeder durcheinander und auch Mrs. Weasley kam und es dauerte einige Zeit bis jeder jeden umarmt hatte.

Percy war auch vorbeigekommen, und auch Charlie war da, jedoch hatte Bill keine Zeit, da er arbeiten musste. Es versprach ein schönes Familientreffen zu werden und alle mussten kräftig bei den Vorbereitungen helfen.

Mrs. Weasley hatte mal wieder genug für 100 Personen gekocht, obwohl nur ein Viertel dieser Zahl kommen sollten, und Harry und Ron halfen beim Schmücken. Ginny und George halfen beim aufräumen und überhaupt war jeder beschäftigt - außer Hermione und Fred.

Denn diese saßen mit Mr. Weasley an einem der Tische draußen und Mr. Weasley war dabei zu erzählen, was sich mit den Todessern zugetragen hatte.

"Also, ihr habt wirklich nichts verpasst. Es ging alles total schnell. Zwei unserer Auroren haben sich in euch verwandelt und gewartet. Zwei Todesser kamen, sie dachten wohl es reicht, wenn sie zu zweit sind.

Unsere beiden Auroren haben sie zuerst bewusstlos gemacht und ihnen anschließend Veritaserum verabreicht, um zu erfahren, wer von den Todessern alles von euch wusste.

Wir konnten erkennen, das es zwar alle Todesser wussten, aber nur unsere beiden Todesser wussten wie ihr aussieht. Nun ja... ein _Avada Kedavra _tat das übrige...", er schwieg, "Auf jeden Fall hat alles leichter geklappt als erwartet.

Außerdem konnten wir dank des Veritaserums wichtige Sachen über du-weißt-schon-wen und den Todessern erfahren. Ich denke, wir haben aus einer Spinne einen Elefanten gemacht."

"Aus einer Spinne einen Elefanten gemacht? Ihr habt zwei Menschen ermordet! Wie können Sie nur sagen, aus einer Spinne einen Elefanten gemacht?"

"Hermione, beruhige dich. Wer war es denn?", fragte Fred an seinen Vater gewandt.

"Nun... Malfoy und noch so'n Todesser. Spielt das so ne Rolle?"

"Was?", fragte jetzt Hermione entsetzt, "Sie meinen, Draco Malfoys Vater? Aber... aber..."

"Was ist denn, Hermione? Seit wann stehst du auf Malfoy?"

"Ich stehe nicht auf Malfoy! Trotzdem wünsche ich es niemandem, ohne Vater aufwachsen zu müssen. Und sei es ein Todesser oder sonst was!"

Und mit diesen Worten brauste Hermione davon.

Fred blickte seinen Vater an, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Musstest du das mit der Spinne und dem Elefanten sagen?", fragte Fred.

"Nun ja...", er druckste herum, "Ich habe gelesen, das dieser Ausdruck unter Muggeln oft benutzt wird..."

Fred schüttelte nur den Kopf und rannte hinter Hermione her.

"Hermione!"

Sie drehte sich um. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

"Hermione...", Fred blickte sie erschrocken an, "Was ist denn los?"

"Nichts... gar nichts."

"Seit wann ist dir Malfoy...", er betonte Malfoy abfällig, "...wichtig?"

"War er nie und wird er nie sein. Du weißt nicht wie es ist, also sag bitte nichts zu dem Thema."

"Du bist doch nicht ohne Vater aufgewachsen!"

"Ich nicht... aber Harry!"

"Oh... ich..."

"Natürlich kannst du das nicht verstehen. Ich schon. Meine Mutter ist auch ohne Vater aufgewachsen..."

"Hermione... das... das tut mir Leid. Aber..."

"Scheiß jetzt drauf.", Hermione drehte sich zu ihm. "Er hat's irgendwo ja auch verdient." (AN Also Lucius!)

"Puh, freut mich, das du so darüber denkst. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht."

"Hermione! Fred! Ihr sollt helfen kommen!", rief Ginny die beiden. Sie seufzten und liefen auf sie zu.

-

Es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden. Überhaupt hatte jeder blendende Laune, man bemerkte, das alle erleichtert waren, das es mit den Todessern endlich geklärt war. Sie stellten Tische und ähnliches in den Garten, es sollte draußen gegessen werden. Einfach deswegen, weil dort am meisten Platz war und das Wetter einfach nur fabelhaft war.

Gegen acht Uhr sollte Weasley Senior eintreffen. Hermione, die eine Pause machte und sich in den kühlen Schatten eines Baumes gesetzt hatte, war ehrlich gesagt neugierig, wie Rons Großvater aussah und wie er überhaupt war. Er wirkte für Hermione, den Erzählungen zufolge, etwas zerstreut.

Hermione ging es viel besser. Sie fand, das alle ihre Probleme gelöst waren. Dieses Gefühl, problemlos zu sein, war einfach zu schön. Und mit Fred klappte es im Moment einfach super. Immer noch wunderte sie sich, wenn sie sich vorstellte, sie und Fred. Früher wäre es ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wäre sie wieder zu ihren Eltern gekehrt? Wäre sie gar mit Harry zusammengekommen? Hermione war ein Mensch, der oft nachdachte, wie es sein könnte, wäre es anders gekommen. Und das verwirrte sie.

Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. Sie wäre nicht mit Harry zusammengekommen. Es hätte einfach nicht geklappt, Freundschaft und Liebe ist etwas anderes. Sie überlegte, weshalb sie Fred liebte. Was er hatte, was andere nicht hatten. Sie kam auf nichts. Es war nicht definierbar. Fred war Fred und allein das liebte sie an ihm.

Sie erinnerte sich an eine Muggelfreundin, die mal gesagt hatte: "Einen Zwilling zu lieben ist bestimmt blöd. Erstens verwechselt man einen dann immer und zweitens zweifelt man immer daran, was der eine hat, was der andere nicht hat. Das Aussehen ist schließlich gleich." Vor ein paar Jahren hatte Hermione dazu genickt, jetzt war sie anderer Meinung.

Schon vom Aussehen bemerkte sie, ob es Fred oder George war. Ja, sie sahen komplett gleich aus, sodass die eigene Mutter sie sogar verwechselte. Aber Hermione erkannte es an Freds benehmen und wie dieser sprach. Es war einfach anders. Und sie fand, das Fred und George total verschiedene Menschen waren. Okay, sie sahen gleich aus und hielten sich nie an Regeln und sowas, aber das war auch schon die größte Gemeinsamkeit.

Nein, sie liebte Fred und das war gut so. Sie seufzte. Freds Eltern mussten das noch erfahren. Aber wie? Und ihre Eltern erst!

"Buuh!"

Hermione schrak erschrocken auf. Sie war so in Gedanken gewesen.

"Fred!", schimpfte sie nun und boxte ihm gegen den Arm.

"Hey. Was machst du hier so allein?"

"Nachdenken."

"Worüber?"

"Ach... über alles."

"Das heißt?"

"Musst du so neugierig sein?"

"Ja klar!"

"Über alles, was in den letzten Wochen bzw. Tagen passiert ist. Es hat sich so vieles verändert, das muss man erst mal alles verdauen. Außerdem... habe ich auch darüber nachgedacht, wie wir es deinen Eltern beibringen."

Er winkte ab. "Das wird bestimmt kein Problem. Wir sagen es ihnen einfach beim Essen, so ist es in einem mal raus und wir müssen es nicht jedem einzeln erklären."

Hermione nickte. Trotzdem war sie noch nicht beruhigt.

xXx

Der Abend lief nicht ganz so problemlos. Alles begann um halb acht Uhr. Mr. Weasley Senior stürmte in die Vorbereitungen - und fragte, ob er helfen könne !!!

Alle fragten ihn erstaunt, was er hier suche. Natürlich war die Überraschung futsch. Anstatt, das sie ihn überraschten, überraschte er sie.

"Ich bin alt, aber immer noch nicht dumm! Selbstverständlich ist mir aufgefallen, das viele Verwandten sich urplötzlich auf den Weg nach hierher gemacht haben. Außerdem weiß ich doch, das ich Geburtstag habe. Und vergessen würde das keiner... oder?! Und da wusste ich, das ihr eine Überraschungsparty für mich veranstaltet."

"Aber warum bist du dann reingestürmt?", fragte Mrs. Weasley. "Na... es ist immer besser, zu überraschen, als überrascht zu werden. Oder seid ihr da anderer Meinung?"

Mittlerweile waren wirklich viele Verwandten der Weasleys gekommen. Okay, so viele waren es nicht, aber gemeinsam ergaben sie mehr als zwei Dutzend.

Mr. Weasley Senior war fast so, wie Hermione ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er war ein großer, stämmiger und stolzer Mann, der wahrscheinlich viel Wissen in sich trug. Jedoch merkte man auch, das er manchmal zerstreut war und außerdem gerne in Erinnerungen schwelgte.

Mrs. Weasley Senior war eine wirklich sehr sympathische alte Frau. Sie liebte ihre Enkeln und Kinder allgemein, außerdem zeigte sie nie ein mürrisches Gesicht und war immer für einen da. Sie war verständnisvoll und hilfsbereit. Jedoch bemerkte man auch, das sie energisch sein konnte, wenn sie wollte.

Gegen halb neun setzten sie sich, um zu essen. Es war ein großer Tisch und das Essen war einfach nur fabelhaft. Einer nach dem anderen lobte Mrs. Weasleys Kochkünste.

Plötzlich stieß Fred Hermione unter dem Tisch an.

"Au!", rief Hermione und blickte ihn zornig an.

"Was ist los, Hermione?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann blickte sie wieder zu Fred. "Jetzt.", sagte dieser nur.

Hermione seufzte. Am Besten, sie brachten es schnell hinter sich. Fred stand auf und versuchte für Ruhe zu sorgen, was natürlich einige Zeit dauerte, bei so vielen Menschen. Als ihm das gelungen war, blickten ihn alle neugierig an.

"Wir möchten euch etwas verkünden.", sagte Fred und er schien überhaupt nicht aufgeregt, was Hermione überrascht feststellte.

"Hermione und ich sind zusammen.", sagte er und setzte sich.

Alle Blicke trafen auf Ron. Dieser bemerkte dies und ärgerte sich. "Ich sag es euch jetzt ein für allemal, und ich schicke demjenigen, der noch einmal dieses Thema auf diese Weise aufmacht, einen Avada Kedavra an den Kopf. Ich, Ron Weasley, habe Hermione Granger nie geliebt und dies wird auch nie passieren. Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?"

"Aber Ron...", warf Mrs. Weasley ein, doch Ron strafte sie mit einem bösen Blick. "Das mein ich zu hundert Prozent ernst. Ich habe es nicht nötig, meine Liebe für jemanden zu verstecken. Können wir jetzt weiteressen?" Allgemeines Nicken. Jedoch wurde trotzdem getuschelt. Fred legte seine Hand auf Hermiones Oberschenkel, ganz so, als wolle er sie beruhigen. Sie fand, das alles reibungslos lief, sie hatte es sich viel komplizierter vorgestellt. Nach dem Essen kam Mrs. Weasley auf Hermione zu.

"Hermione... ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du... naja, Fred liebst?"

"Selbstverständlich tue ich dies, sonst wäre ich ja nicht mit ihm zusammen."

"Und Ron? Ich meine, du hast ihn ja geliebt."

"Mrs. Weasley, weder Ron hat mich, noch ich ihn jemals geliebt. Zwischen uns lief nie was."

"Es hat aber immer anders gewirkt... Ich wünsche euch, dir und Fred, auf jeden Fall viel Glück. Hoffentlich gelingt es dir, das er halbwegs vernünftig wird."

Hermione lächelte. Sie hätte Mrs. Weasley gerne als Schwiegermutter. Moment mal, worüber dachte sie nach? Das war definitiv noch zu früh!

Hermione fiel etwas ein. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Mrs. Weasley und ging Fred und George suchen. Als sie beide gefunden hatte, rief sie sie zu sich, etwas weiter weg vom allgemeinem Geschehen, aber immer noch im Garten. Diese fragten sie neugierig, was denn los sei.

"So, ich bin jetzt Freds Freundin und habe das Recht zu erfahren, was ihr später mal als Beruf ausüben wollt. Oder hat Fred gelogen damit, das ihr schon was geplant habt?"

Fred und George blickten sie überrascht an. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet und waren daher jetzt etwas überrumpelt. Fred sah George fragend an und dieser nickte.

"Okay, Hermione, aber du sagst es noch niemandem, ja? Wir vertrauen dir.", meinte George. Hermione nickte.

"Also,", begann Fred, "George und ich haben beschlossen, unser Hobby zum Beruf zu machen. Jetzt schau nicht so! Wir öffnen_ Weasleys Scherzartikelladen_. Du erinnerst dich doch an den Schrank in meinem Zimmer? Der verschlossen ist? Dort drin sind unsere Pläne, die Formeln, was wir alles schon entwickelt haben und natürlich auch die Aufträge, die wir jetzt schon haben.

Der Schrank ist nicht nur mit dem kleinen Schloss verschlossen, sondern mit vielen Zaubersprüchen, und deswegen ist es Mum noch nicht gelungen den Schrank zu öffnen. Und, was sagst du dazu? Bestimmt findest du die Idee absurd!"

"Nein.", widersprach Hermione, "Im Gegenteil. So, wie ihr es erzählt, klingt es gut. Ich denke, so einen Beruf würdet ihr mit Spaß ausüben, und das ist sehr wichtig. Außerdem bin ich überzeugt, das ihr Erfolg haben würdet. Aber ihr wisst, das eure Mutter es niemals erlauben würde, das ihr so einen Laden aufmacht, oder?"

Die Zwillinge blickten sie überrascht an.

"Weißt du, das du mich in letzter Zeit total überraschst, Hermione?", fragte Fred. "Naja. Mum muss es erlauben. Es gibt wirklich keinen besseren Job für uns. Alles ist geplant. Das schaffen wir schon."

"Gut, wenn ihr das so sieht, stehe ich hinter euch."

"Danke, Hermione. Ich weiß, das ist dir nicht bewusst, aber das ist sehr wichtig für mich. Geworden."

"Nun ja, wo wir das geklärt haben. Mum ruft mich.", meinte George und lief seiner Mutter entgegen. Hermione und Fred waren alleine. Er umarmte sie. "Hermione, ich bin so froh, das sich alles zum guten gewendet hat."

"Nicht alles hat sich zum Gutem gewendet. Du vergisst Harry."

"Nein, tu ich nicht. Er küsst gerade meine kleine Schwester."

"Haha, wie lustig. Denkst wohl, doppelt hält besser, oder was? Der Witz wird langsam alt."

Er drehte sie um und sie sah Harry und Ginny, die in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung waren und sich küssten.

"Ich glaub's nicht!", konnte Hermione nur stammeln.

"Ach komm, das können wir besser!", meinte Fred und machte sich daran, es ihr zu beweisen.

* * *

Das Epilog folgt, ich lad es jetzt sofort hoch ! :)  
Reviews, please :p


	15. Epilog

***- UNEXPECTED LOVE -***

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Prolog

So, hier habt ihr den Epilog. Wenn ich etwas unverständlich beschrieben habe, könnt ihr ruhig fragen.

Viel Spaß! :)

Oo0oO

**Epilog**

Oo0oO

Ein paar Jahre später...

"Mum, ich freue mich so sehr auf das neue Schuljahr! Wie ich Sirius und Drake vermisst habe! Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie du dich früher nicht mit Drakes Vater verstanden hast. Malfoy ist doch total lieb!", meinte ein junges, aufgewecktes Mädchen.

"Das war er aber nicht immer. Wenn du gesehen hättest, wie er früher war... du würdest es mir gar nicht glauben! Eure Freundschaft ist mir beinahe unheimlich. Aber sobald ihr nicht zu sehr Probleme macht, habe ich nichts gegen eure Freundschaft. Außerdem vermisse ich Hogwarts auch."

"Mum, haben wir dieses Jahr wieder mit dir Zaubertränke?"

"Ich schätze schon."

"Guten morgen.", begrüßte Fred Weasley mit guter Laune und kam aus dem Bad, mit nassen, zerstrubbelten Haaren.

"Morgen, Dad!"

"Beeilt euch! Ich muss den Laden so schnell wie möglich öffnen, also müssen wir uns beeilen."

"Warum, ist Onkel George nicht da?", fragte Framy.

"Nein, er kommt heute später."

Kurz darauf machten sich Mutter, Vater und Kind auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Als sie am Gleis 9 und 3/4 ankamen, stürzte Framy auch schon weg.

Noch bevor Fred und Hermione verstehen konnten, wohin, wurden sie von Harry und Ginny begrüßt. Es wurde erst mal ein bisschen umarmt, obwohl sie sich erst gestern noch gesehen hatten.

"Wo ist Sirius?",fragte Hermione und Ginny zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Er, Framy und Drake sprachen angeregt über etwas, tauschten Geheimnisse aus, was alles in den Ferien passiert war und vieles mehr.

Fred gab Hermione einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Pass auf dich auf, Schatz. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest. Und pass auch ein bisschen auf unsere kleine Tochter auf."

"Mach ich. Meld dich ab und zu, ja? Ich liebe dich."

"Mum, Dad. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, komme ich zu spät."

"Ja, Framy."

Fred und Framy umarmten sich und Framy drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich lieb, Papi."

Im Zug setzte sich Hermione in den Lehrerabteil, während sich Framy, Sirius und Drake in ein anderes Abteil setzten. Es war noch kein anderer Lehrer außer Hermione Weasley im Lehrerabteil, sie würden erst später dazusteigen. Also hatte Hermione Zeit, ihren Gefühlen und Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Vergangenheit, als sie mit Fred zusammengekommen war. Es gab genug Probleme, aber auch das war vorübergegangen. Alles vergeht, sagte Hermione gerne.

Sie führte ein schönes Leben mit ihrer dreiköpfigen Familie. In diesen Ferien waren sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ginny Potter und dessen Sohn ans Meer gereist und hatten wunderschöne Wochen verbracht.

Ja, Hermione war zufrieden, so wie alles gekommen war. Sie liebte ihr Leben.

* * *

So, und das war der Epilog von** Unexpected Love**.

Ich bin froh, das ich die Story hinter mir habe, obwohl ich sehr viel Spaß beim schreiben und vor allem an euren **Reviews** hatte.

Ich möchte mich noch kurz bei **Nessi** bedanken, dafür, das sie mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand. **Danke**!

Bei meinen ganzen **Reviewern** (und auch bei den **kommenden**!!) möchte ich mich bedanken, vor allem bei **Tuniwell**, die die Story vom Anfang bis zum Ende mitverfolgt und gereviewt hat: **Danke**!

Bitte liest auch meine nächsten Storys, ja? Ohne eure **Reviews** bzw. **Unterstützung** wäre die Story nämlich nie zum Ende gekommen!

Hoffentlich seid ihr über das Ende nicht enttäuscht?

Auch die, die bis jetzt kein Review dagelassen haben: Ihr könnt mir zum **Abschluss** doch eins dalassen, oder?

Danke für alle, die die Story bis zum **Ende** gelesen haben.

Ich hoffe, **Unexpected Love** hat euch gefallen! :)

Eure **Roxy94**


End file.
